The Rains Of Castamere
by Northernstar99
Summary: Bad Temper. Witty. Mysterious. Satine Lannister was the black sheep of her family. Lion's blood ran through her veins, but she kept away from Westeros and their games, running away at the age of sixteen. "Careful not to be too caught up in my sister's beauty, Viper, she's just as deadly as the rest of us," Jaime warned Oberyn who smirked in response. "...perhaps even more."
1. Prologue

Satine Lannister closed her emerald green eyes and basked in the sudden peace and quiet that she seemed to be deprived of when she was younger as she stood on the deck with the warm wind blowing in her long blonde curls. At the age of twenty-six, she had seen a lot of the estranged world that she was forbidden from seeing when she was only sixteen years. Satine still remembered reading the letter from her father and she could see it in the writing style of his letter that he was crossed with her because she had technically "ran away". He wondered why she had run from that place

Where she would be forced to get married and be a dutiful wife forever and ever?

Where everyone seemed to know her only by the reputation of her family?

Where everything seemed to stand still and nothing seemed to move at all? Or be as exciting as what was across the sea…

Well, could he blame her for escaping the politics and cruelty of Westeros…a land filled with so much corruption and thirst for power that it drove her away from every one of them.

Satine felt like a breath of fresh air had slapped her in the face when she came to The Free Cities. She traveled many placed while over The Narrow Sea. It was so exotic and exciting that Satine couldn't get enough of it.

She sighed heavily as she realized that she was back in Westeros for her nephew's wedding. She hated weddings because people would ask her so many questions and of course, she would answer them politely and kindly, but deep inside, she would want to punch them in the face.

It had been ten years since she had been in Westeros and she wondered what had changed. Her father and her older brother, Tyrion would always keep her updated on the events that took place, but she couldn't really trust their point of views since they were considered the villains of Westeros in a way.

Satine really wanted to get away from this place because of the fear that the people showed towards them. While her older siblings and her father had taken pride in it in, Satine didn't like that people were always so scared of her. Her life had been filled with loneliness and imprisonment in a way because her father was so protective over her and the people would do anything to get their hands on her since it was known that her father loved her the most because she shared many characteristics with her mother. She felt like she was suffocating in Westeros and so she had packed her things and made her way to the docks, planning to take a ship to The Free Cities and she never looked back.

Satine was brought out of thoughts when she heard the bells ring in the distance and she smiled at the sight before her though frowned a little bit.

Dorne.

It was the most beautiful and peaceful place Satine had visited when she was just a girl, but it had been risky since House Martell never liked House Lannister because of the events that occurred with the extinction of the Targaryens. Satine was only a girl of nine when everything changed. She never liked that innocent children were brutally killed along with their mother. She heard all the tales about her father's dog and Elia. Elia was always so sweet to Satine…she was like the mother she never had. Satine was friends with her daughter too, but then the next day, her father had taken her away from it. As a girl, she would always wonder about the reasons for why he had taken her away, but as a woman…Satine knew why and she almost hated her father for it. Almost…

The ship had docked and she knitted her brows in confusion when she saw Martell guards waiting for her. Now she had become suspicious of them. She mentally groaned because she really didn't want to fight with them and just wanted to get to the wedding and then go back home which was across the Narrow Sea.

Satine walked off of the ship with her two bags in her hands.

"My lady, welcome to Dorne," a Martell guard said to her.

Satine eyed the men, counting their heads. "Thank you. Why are you here?"

"Prince Doran instructed us to escort you to Sunspear where you will be staying with House Martell for rest."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Of course."

She walked in front of them then swiftly; Satine had whirled around, punching another in the face. There were six men and that seemed all too easy for her. She tripped one of them as she took his spear and whacked the other's heads and then took the hilt of her sword, slamming it into their foreheads. They all fell down like rag dolls.

_It was their fault really…my older brother trained me better than them, but the Braavosi men made me greater. _

Satine calmly picked up her bags walking to the horses as she whistled a tune. She went to the stallions and stroked their coats. She smiled softly at them when a black-haired one leaned into her touch.

"He liked you," a smooth accented voice said from behind her.

Satine turned around ad was faced with a very beautiful man and that says a lot coming from her, the girl who doesn't depend on appearances persay. The man standing in front of her had a lined face with thin eyebrows, black eyes and a sharp nose. His hair was lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak. He was tall and seemed confident, but not to confident to where it would frighten a woman away probably a man though. He wore golden attire with red mixed into it which meant by the silks he wore, he was someone important though she couldn't see a sigil on his lean muscular body.

She smiled and replied, "I'm good with animals. They're so much easier than people in my opinion."

He came forward and stroked the coat as well standing by her. "I agree. Sometimes they can be very stupid."

Satine laughed softly and then asked, "Why are you here in the stables? Shouldn't you be off courting some lady…or be with your wife if you have one that is?"

The black-haired stranger laughed and watched with interest as she circled around the stallion to the other side so that she was across from him. "What makes you say that?"

"Your clothes," she said simply. "They just scream 'Lord'."

"Is that what you think?" She nodded. "Alright then who are you? What do they call you?"

"They call me many things." She replied softly. "But I do not answer to any of them."

"Give me your name then, beautiful girl and I will decide if what they say about you is true."

She smirked. "If I gave you my name then you would be cheating."

"Are we playing a game now?" He said and he realized that they were circling each other like predators ready to attack. He found some type of comfort in that knowledge.

"Yes."

"Good. I love games especially with a beautiful woman."

"If I am so beautiful then you best be afraid of me."

"Why is that?"

"Because appearances can be very deceiving," she told him.

"I love a challenge and you, my little bird are definitely one to figure out."

"Your little bird?" She questioned amusingly. "My father would not be happy if he found out you tried to claim me."

"Overprotective father?"

"Yes, he can be quite…drastic at times, but I like to use the term dramatic more for him."

"He must love you very dearly."

She shrugged. "I guess, but I ran away from this place."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she mused.

"My curiosity gets the best of me along with my temper as well."

"I sadly have that same temper though my family knows to stay out of my way when I'm on a war path which happens to be everyday," she chuckled.

He smiled, his teeth pearly white and straight. "Then the saying about an angry woman is true which is that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, yes?"

"Yes, I guess it is."

"You're being very mysterious and vague at this moment purposely…why?"

She didn't answer him as she mounted the stallion, swinging her leg over and grabbing on the saddle's head just like Jaime had taught her. _Jaime had taught me many things…some things that I shouldn't have been taught, but he did it anyways so that I could learn faster than others. _

He didn't bother concealing his lustful eyes at the sight of her long tanned legs which were on display as she sat on the saddle. His eyes traveled up her body and he seemed to like the way the dress she wore fit her like a second skin, showing her shoulders, back, and arms, but her breasts were concealed from his eyes. She was beautiful with her long golden curls that went down her back and her square shaped face.

"You should learn to control your wondering eyes, my lord…for they may get you into trouble someday," she warned.

He didn't say anything, but only watched as she gave him a wink then turned the horse around, riding away, her hair flying in the wind.

Oberyn smiled and he secretly hoped that they would cross paths again. He then made it his mission to find out her name and who she was.

Meanwhile as she rode further away from the stables and away from Dorne, she heard the sound of hooves behind her. She looked behind her and saw the sigil on their breastplates. _Shit! House Martell._

Satine nudged her horse a little and he sped up his pace. She could hear them coming closer and closer. I will be dammed if I let those snakes catch me. _I am a Lannister-a Lion. I do not bow down._

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter and I hope you guys like it. Credit to MrsChaolWestfall for ideas for this story. We both are gonna combine our ideas for this story so I really hope that you guys REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY IMMEDIATELY! Hahaha, just kidding. But seriously, review, follow, favorite if you want. Will see how this story goes and definitely more to come. This is set before Season 4 and OC looks like Lily James.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	2. Goldie

Satine laughed as she rode the horse fiercely through the woods, ducking under long thick branches. She laughed at the Martell guards who were thrown back from their horses when they tried to copy her moves, following her, but they were larger than her so the branches had caught their armor thus pulling them back.

One of them hung on the branch as others passed him to get to her.

Satine was enjoying their attempts at trying to catch too much. Her golden hair blew through the wind as she turned around, a bow and arrow in her hand. She aimed it at the trunk of a tree near their waists, tying a rope at the end of the arrow, she let it go.

Very quickly at the other end of the rope was another arrow and she repeated the actions. She watched as the rope created a barrier where they couldn't very well go around since it was a long straight line. The Martell guards tried to stop their horses, but they're speed was too fast in order to catch up with her that their horses tripped over the rope and the guards were thrown immediately to the ground.

Satine silently thanked Jaime for teaching her that when she was just a small girl. She had been taught by one of the greatest fighters in all of Westeros…_didn't they know that?_

Satine slowed her horse down a little as they came into a clearing where a river was. She dismounted her horse and let him drink the water as she opened her map up. No matter how old she was, she could never tell which way home was. She always needed some type of map.

Satine felt like pulling her hair out as she screamed in frustration since she really didn't know which way was west…and north…and south…and east.

_I think I am in Yronwood…or is it Kingsgrave…Seven hells!_

* * *

Goldie was still stuck in Oberyn's mind as he was summoned by his brother to the Tower of the Sun where his brother sat in his throne of sorts. She filled his mind on the way back to Sunspear and the thought was unsettling yet exciting.

Oberyn walked into the room and his brother regarded his small smirk with a curious look. "What are you smirking about, Oberyn?"

"Just the usual."

"A girl," he scoffed.

Oberyn shook his head. "A woman."

"Ah, yes, those can be spiteful little creatures," Doran responded.

Oberyn laughed and asked, "Is Mellario giving you a hard time?"

Doran looked at him. "I don't want to talk about her. Not today. We have more serious matters to discuss."

"About?" He drawled out.

Doran narrowed his eyes at his brother's layback attitude like he didn't care at all what Doran was saying to him. Doran could already tell that his younger brother's thoughts seemed to be on that woman he was going on about earlier. He wondered how Ellaria felt about his brother's new obsession…_no doubt she would encourage it if it meant she could dabble with the woman as well. She must've been beyond beautiful if she caused Oberyn to become like this…which was distracted and that was not a good thing right now. _

"Listen closely, Oberyn," Doran began. "Satine Lannister was seen at the docks in The Tor."

Oberyn stopped smiling and his face became cold and impassive. "A Lannister? What is she doing in Dorne?"

"That's what I would like to know." Doran replied. "She hasn't been in Westeros for ten years."

"Why now? After all this time, why does she come back? She's known as the black sheep of the Lannisters or well," Oberyn chuckled in amusement. "The Black Mamba."

"And you are the Red Viper," Doran said. "She is just as beautiful as the rumors say, Oberyn, do not be fooled by her beauty and delicacy. She's deadly like the snake, Black Mamba. She will confront you, but won't strike."

"Why is that, Doran? She's just a girl playing war."

"Because she is patient. She can wait and has waited for many years just as we have for our plan to work on the Lannisters and destroying their house. Repay the debt. She has her father's political strategies, the Kingslayer's strength, The Queen's cunning ability to manipulate others to get them to do to whatever she wants, and she has The Imp's mind." Doran rose from his seat, his eyes full of anger at his brother for failing to consider this _woman_ as a threat. "Satine Lannister was bathed in the Lannister image of their house. They created her in their image. She is how a Lannister is supposed to be like. Lann the Clever is now a woman who will conquer the lands if we do not catch her first. Keep her in our sight."

Oberyn nodded. "This must be where I come in, yes?"

"Yes, Oberyn, you will catch this woman and bring her here. Do not keep your eyes off of her for a second, Oberyn, this is crucial that you obey this rule. She will wait and wait and wait until you turn your back."

"I see," Oberyn said coldly. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Bring her with you to the Royal Wedding. If we imprison her, then we will start another war with them. Right now we are and have been neutral in this war and the Lannisters know this."

"So they will probably try to sway to their side, yes?"

"Precisely why we will not engage with them, but merely seek our own justice for what they did to Elia and her children." Doran answered.

"How will I know what she looks like?"

Doran chuckled, he remembered meeting Satine when she was ten and five. Even though she had been only a girl, she had the body of a woman. "Trust me; you'll know it's her when you see her."

* * *

_The Tower of Joy…_

Satine glanced around the abandoned area and saw how dead the land seemed now…with only snow gathering near the mountains. She sighed as she stepped inside and tied her horse up. _I guess these arrangements will do for now until I've reached safer keeps_. Satine looked around the tower, finding the stairs, she followed the steps.

Satine pulled out a blanket out of the bag she had been carrying with her things in them. She laid down on the blanket curling into a ball like she always had whenever she was hot. Satine closed her emerald green eyes, dreaming of nothing for once.

_Been in Westeros for barely even a day and already I have someone after…Gods, I really hate this place._

**IN THE MORNING…**

Satine was packing her things when she heard hooves behind her in the distance. Satine quickly mounted her horse and rode away from the tower as swiftly as possible. She liked how the wind felt through her hair as she rode down the hills and across the fields. She heard the hooves coming closer and closer.

Satine dared herself to look behind and saw _him_.

He rode next to her and smirked. She looked forward and saw that they were now racing each other with their horses. Satine laughed richly and nudged her horse forward. She heard him laugh as well as he copied her movements to his own horse.

"Do you give up yet?" she asked.

"Never."

Satine smiled sweetly at him and slowed her horse down as he did he. She stopped her horse when he planted himself in front of her, blocking her way.

"It seems we meet again."

"It seems so."

"Clearly, the gods are trying to tell you something."

Satine raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh, and what's that?"

"If I told you then you would run for the hills."

She laughed. "I'm not a coward."

He smiled. "What's your name, beautiful girl?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're always calling me beautiful."

"I tell the truth…most of the time and this is one of those times."

"I've heard the word, 'beautiful' so many times that it bores me when men say it to me." Satine replied.

"Then I will use striking…stunning…gorgeous…fierce…sexy."

"Now you're just flirting with me," she reminded him.

"I'm not sorry, my lady."

"How do you know if I am even a lady? I know how to fight in battle."

"Ladies don't start fights," he replied.

"You're right," Satine said. "Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them."

Satine smirked before nudging her horse to go around his own. Of course, the man followed her.

"Why will you not tell me your name?"

"You can guess if you like?" She suggested amusingly.

"Arabella?"

"Wrong."

"Misha?"

"Wrong."

"Marianna?"

"Wrong again."

"Dannalynne?"

"Wrong once more."

"Juliet?"

"Wrong."

"You must give me a hint. There are so many names." He told her.

Satine smiled at him. He suddenly liked the way she looked at him…like he was the only person she so ever wanted to see. A warmth in her eyes that made him happy. Her eyes were such a beautiful green in which he could get lost in and he did not doubt that he would have if they were ever in bed together.

Oberyn wanted her.

"Fine. I will give you a hint. It starts with the letter _S," _was all she said before quickly riding away, leaving Oberyn standing there in the field of grass with his back to her as she left and with a small smile on his face as he tried to puzzle what her name was.

_Beautiful golden curls in which I want to be buried sweetly in every night._

_A quick wit and tongue. _

_Knows how to hit a man._

_And emerald green eyes and starts with the letter S-_

Oberyn's smile fell from his face as he realized that the beautiful girl could be Satine Lannister. He whirled around and was faced with an empty field of grass. Like a ghost, she had vanished from his sight. Oberyn wondered if she knew who he was.

_Damn her, she managed to sway me…I had underestimated her manipulation skills and strategies. No matter…if I meet my Goldie then she can be sure that she will know who I am and that I will be the man who captured her. _

_Wise to stay out of Doran's way for a while until I catch her. Best he not know that she managed to use her feminine wilds on me and escaped from my grasp or he will be angry. _

The image of her still flowed through his head as he tried to erase those thoughts about her and tell himself that she's a Lannister…the same Lannister in which killed the Martell guards in order to get away-which was why she went to the stables…_she was hiding_ _and I didn't even recognize her_, Oberyn realized and felt like beating someone to death right this very second.

_Next time we meet, Goldie, I will catch you… _

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME FOR THE REVIEWS ESPECIALLY FOR JUST ONE CHAPTER! **

**Props to MrsChaolWestfall for helping with this story and just the characters too as always. I hoped you liked this chapter. The Lannisters make their entrance next chapter!**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	3. Catch Me, If You Can

Satine Lannister was no damsel in distress.

She proved that theory-or at least tried to prove it to everyone she met. But the task was hard when you were beautiful and people thought you were a dumb blonde or a good fuck on legs.

Satine remembered when she first learned to handle a sword...it had been the longest afternoon for Jaime and Satine. And Tyrion who was laughing the entire time.

_"I can't do it," I whined. _

_My seven year old hands falling to the dirt of the practice yard in Casterly Rock. I tried to pull it and it only moved an inch, barely sliding against the ground. I looked up at Jaime with a pleading look. He showed me no sympathy to which I stuck. My tongue out at him._

_"You wanted to learn to fight and here's the first part to it."_

_"Yes, actually holding up your own sword for one thing," Tyrion chuckled as he sat in the barrel in the corner._

_I scowled. "Well, that sounds stupid. Let's get to the fighting now, Jaime!"_

_"No," he shook his head. "First, you have to hold up the sword or you'll be an easy kill."_

"_I can't though-"_

"_Yes, you can. Just for a few seconds, Satine. Each hour you must do this to train your muscles and your body."_

"_For how long," I grumbled in question as I tried to pull the heavy sword up. _

"_Judging by your age, two years."_

_I immediately dropped the sword and it fell to the ground with a loud thump with Tyrion chuckling in the background.. "WHAT?!"_

"_A year and a half, if you grow taller," Jaime suggested, panting my messy blonde curls. I smacked his hand away and glared. _

"_How long will it take for me to officially fight?" I growled out lowly. _

"_Oh, Gods, Satine," Jaime laughed with Tyrion hysterically. Tyrion slapped his knee between his laughter. _

"_Seriously?!" I stomped my foot on the ground angrily. "How long?!"_

_I hated when they treated me like some innocent and weak girl. I am not weak and will never be. _

"_Alright maybe in like…" Jaime thought it over. "In maybe sixteen years."_

_I groaned then fell to the ground, hardly caring about my dress since I was dressed as a boy, saying, "Why's it so long? Is it because I'm a girl?"_

"_Yes," Jaime answered. "That is exactly why."_

"_Well, not just slap me in the face while you're at it with that insult." I snapped. _

"_Would you rather that I lie to you, Satine?" Jaime asked. _

_I rolled my eyes as I spread my arms on the ground, attempting to make a dirt angel in the ground. "You're lying to me."_

"_I am not. Father told me that himself. He was the one that said it should be twenty years before you actually fight someone and have a man's weapon be put in your hands," Jaime told me. _

_I grimaced and twisted my head around when I heard someone say, "Why must you always act like a man instead of the lady that you are?"_

"_Well, sister, I just don't have it in me to be that proper," I replied with a shrug. _

"_Where is your dress that father bought you, Satine Lannister," Cersei scolded me. _

_My right eye twitched every time that I was annoyed which was mainly because of father, Cersei, and my Septa. _

_I shrugged again. "I think a wolf took it in it's stride when my back was turned. Those sneaky bastards."_

"_Watch your language," Cersei scolded once again. Gods, she was always acting like my mother, always trying to make me into her which will never happen. Ever!_

_I rolled my eyes again and sighed as she commanded, "Get up off the ground."_

"_Who are you? The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," I snapped in frustration. _

"_Someday I may just be," Cersei warned. _

_I stood up and then bowed. "Of course, Your Grace. We are all your peasants. Oh, Tyrion let us make way for her highness."_

_Tyrion started to bow as he jumped off the barrel, his knees on the ground. I hit Jaime's leg and gave him a pointed look and then with a smirk, Jaime fell to his knees, proclaiming, "Oh Great Cersei, we are at your command!"_

_Cersei didn't look amused at their bowing. _

"_What in the seven are you three doing," Their father's voice boomed in our ears. _

_We all looked up, worry on our faces when we saw the two guards behind him and Cersei looking now smugger than usual. He looked about to scold us, his face cold. _

_I then started to giggle as I told him with a smile, "Oh, Cersei is our queen and we are proving our great and uncontrolled loyalty to her, father. She thinks she's queen."_

_My father's lip twitched in amusement as my giggles. I stood up and ran to him, hugging him around the waist as all of my siblings rolled their eyes just like I always did to them. I smiled brightly up at him, batting my eyelashes just as Cersei taught me when I was five for when she was bored. _

_My father stroked my curls from my face and asked, "Where is the dress I had made for you? You would look so much like the lady you are if you wore it."_

"_Um, it's somewhere around my drawers," I told him then smiled as wide as I could. _

_My father scoffed. "Right then you best go find it. I want to see how it looks on you."_

_I frowned. "It takes so long to put it on, father. Do I honestly need to wear it?"_

"_Yes if you want to continue this…hobby with your brother," my father said. _

_I sighed. "Fine. I'll go put it on."_

_My father bent down and told me, "You're my little girl and I want you to become the young and proper lady that I've always planned for you to be."_

"_But father-"_

"_You are a Lannister. You must start to act like one. You are meant for better things than playing with swords, Satine. I expect more from you."_

_I nodded solemnly. "Yes, father."_

"_Good that's what I want to hear from you from now on. Now go and get dressed out of those clothes."_

Satine's eyes became hard and cold as she remembered when everyone was trying to make her into something that she was not. She lived in fear of her father dragging her back to Westeros where she would be forced to marry someone she didn't love and never would.

But her father never did that which striked her as odd. Very odd for someone who wanted these extravagant lives for his children. Satine lived somewhat peacefully in the Free Cities. She had adventure, friends, and a whole another life while over there where her surname did not matter.

Satine sighed then splashed some of the river's water in her face. She was getting close to King's Landing, but now that the Martells were after her. She had to keep on looking over her shoulder. What do they want with her anyways? Satine tied her long hair into a braid that went over her shoulder as she mounted her horse, urging it forward.

Her ears picked up something behind her and her heart beat quickened as she hurried her horse to ride faster, but after their journey from the docks, she knew that he was tired and needed rest. She went the warm wind against her face, a bit of sweat coating her body as she rode the stallion.

She didn't bother herself to look behind because it would only slow her down and she would be lose track of the sights leading her to King's Landing.

Satine suddenly had the wind knocked out of her as she was thrown from her horse and onto the grass. She coughed as she felt a heavy weight on top of her. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a rock nearby.

She looked at her attacker and gasped as she saw the handsome raven haired man from all of those meetings from before.

"What-Who are you?!" she asked angrily as she struggled against him, but his knees on her legs constricted her from doing so. She glared angrily at him.

"You are a Lannister," he said with disgust.

Satine froze and stopped moving, she looked more closely at his face and into his eyes. A mocking smile came onto her face. "And you must be a Stark."

She hissed in pain when he put more pressure on her thing by giving a shove to his knee. His hands held her upper arms above her head. "Alright, I meant a Greyjoy-you must be a Greyjoy."

He repeated the action from before making her grunt in pain.

"Gods, even with the fucking knee already," she spat out in anger. "Gods, Martell."

"Do you know who I am, girl?"

She scoffed. "What happened to you calling me a woman? Have I suddenly shrunk a few sizes and you become a lover of children?"

"If I were you, I would be quiet," Oberyn warned.

"And if I were you which thank the Gods that I am not, then I would unhand me right now." She replied sharply and when he didn't react or move. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to use this on you, but how dare you put your hands on a Lannister especially the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister. You will unhand me this moment and let me go to my family or I swear on the Mother that I will make you pay for touching me," she seethed.

Oberyn smiled in amusement down at her. "And here I thought you were different."

She scoffed loudly. "Oh please, the moment you probably found out about me, you judged me from my family name. You and everybody else in this goddamn place are so fucking ridiculous-it's people like you that make me hate this place. Now let me the fuck go right now!"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am ordered by my brother to bring you back to Sunspear and take you with us to King's Lanidng."

"Oh, you assholes"

"My, you do have such a vulgar mouth on you," Oberyn mused.

"No more vulgar than any other man's. How come women aren't allowed to say what they want to say and yet men are?"

"It's life, girl," Oberyn said simply.

"No, it's Westeros. By the way, I'm not a girl…I'm a woman," Satine told him before quickly head butting him then grabbing the rock beside her, hitting it across his face. He groaned in pain as she kneed him hard as she could in the groin pushing him off of her.

Satine swiftly mounted her horse and taunted over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can, Viper."

Satine rode as fast as she could away from him, looking back every so often to make sure he wasn't following her.

_This is not good._

* * *

Tywin looked into the distance thoughtfully, knowing that beyond those trees and hills lied their enemies, no doubt plotting against them.

Jaime strode into the room, immediately asking, "Is it true? Where is Satine?"

"I don't know. Her whereabouts about being withheld from me."

"Well, what about your spies, surely they know-"

"She's doing it to spite me," Tywin interrupted his son. "She doesn't like surprises, remember?"

"Satine knows you love her," Jaime admitted.

"Have you talked to her?"

"I tried to, Cersei tried to, but she gave us vague letters," Jaime answered, looking out into the clear sky.

"And Tyrion? Does he speak with her?"

"Yes, he always gets letters from her. She the closest with him out of all of us."

Tywin shook his head. "She didn't used to be this way."

"War changes people. I believe that Satine didn't want the life that we all chose. I mean look at what's happened in just barely two years. House Stark is extinct except for Sansa Stark." Jaime proposed.

"I can tell you both one thing and that is, she won't be happy at how we handled the Stark situation," Tyrion said as he walked in through the door with Cersei just behind him.

"Satine's coming? I thought it was just a rumor," Cersei said.

"It's not," Tywin said. "You will be nice and welcoming to your sister. All of you will."

Cersei scoffed lowly. "Why should I? She has made herself clear that she wants nothing more than to be not related to us. She's isolated herself in Gods know where. She didn't even bother to come for Myrcella's or Tommen's birth. She didn't even send a letter to me, not a sound. As silent as mice were words from her from this past decade and you expect me to"

"I expect you to be a Lannister. She's family and my daughter. I will not have your drive her away with the past. Satine has not came back here for over a decade, she stayed away and comes back when the Seven Kingdoms are divided. They will kill her if they see her."

"She's been training," Tyrion said.

"What?"

"That's what she's been telling me for the last decade. She's been training and learning how to fight since you took that from her. Satine…I should not speak for her opinions of all of you, but she does miss us. She likes being in the Free Cities."

"Why?" Cersei inquired with a scowl. "Why would she go somewhere where she is no one?"

"Because she doesn't like politics," Jaime reminded her. "She would cover her ears every time I mentioned the war. She left just six years after the Sack of King's Landing because Tyrion and I asked her to stay. She wanted to leave ever since the war started. She won't do well here."

"Jaime's right. She needs protection which is why I am ordering a search party for her and for them to bring her safely back to King's Landing." Tywin came to the conclusion.

Jaime shook his head and walked out of the room, striding down the empty halls of the White Sword Tower. Memories of Satine filled his mind suddenly.

Her long golden curls and soft pink lips with cheeks as rosy as blood itself.

"_We'll discuss it later," Satine told him as she walked towards the hall where supper was. _

"_No, we need to talk about it now, Satine. I'm leaving in just two days for King's Landing. You know I have to go back," Jaime responded. _

"_You should have told me about your cowardice plan to skip marriage and become a member of the Kingsguard for King Aerys of all people. You know how father hated him," Satine reminded Jaime sharply. _

"_I didn't care then and I don't care now. I didn't want to marry some highborn girl who I've never met and will have probably never liked," Jaime protested. _

_She rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the hall. "You're a fool, Jaime."_

_Before Jaime could open his mouth, they were in public, but he saw that no one was there for supper yet and it was just them. Satine tried to sit as far away from him as possible, moving from seat to seat when he came closer to her._

_Jaime pulled her down into the chair by her forearm. "Sit down already."_

_Satine huffed angrily. "I thought we were closer than that, but apparently I was wrong to think of my brother that way."_

_Jaime watched as Satine drank her wine, looking for once proper and like the Highborn lady that she was supposed to be. _

_Jaime's hand was placed on her thigh to which he squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry."_

"_No, you're not," she said, rolling her eyes. "You never apologize to people. It's against your fucking ego, Jaime."_

"_What did I tell you? You know how I dislike your vulgar language," Jaime scolded her. _

"_I don't care," she replied, throwing his words back at him. "If I didn't care when Cersei told me then I certainly don't care when you do the same. Why are you all trying to change me and who I am?"_

"_You're spending too much time with commoners, Satine."_

"_Gods, I don't care," She yelled at him. "I hate dresses and looking pretty."_

"_You are the most beautiful girl in Westeros," Jaime reminded her. "Why would you want to give that up?"_

"_I like swords. I like my trousers and tunic. I like not looking beautiful. Being beautiful is not all what it seems like with cherries and strawberries being dipped into your mouth by someone. I hate it."_

"_Hate's a strong word, Satine-"_

"_Then I very highly dislike," she snapped at him. _

_Jaime's hand moved upward towards her waist. Satine's eyes widened. "Jaime, w-what?"_

"_Don't move," Jaime told her as his hand suddenly went under her skirts, making contact with her skin. "Spread your legs a little, Satine."_

_Satine spread her thighs as Jaime's hand came onto her hot core. "This is wrong."_

"_It's not like we haven't done it before," he said softly. _

"_But…that was private and I was curious. I didn't know what was happening," she reasoned as she bit her lip. "Gods…"_

_Jaime rubbed her little button on his thumb which seemed to drive her crazy. Satine's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, he wondered if she was stopping him or wanting him to continue. _

"_Jaime," she moaned softly. _

_Jaime knew that he shouldn't be doing this with his little sister, but…he couldn't resist her when she became angry at him, loving the fierceness in her eyes as she snapped at him. She held his hand in her own, not stopping him and trying to hide her pleasure. _

_Satine felt her other hand being pulled on his thigh where his hard cock lied in waiting. Her eyes went to his as he moved her hand up and down his shaft. _

_Satine suddenly jumped out of her seat and said, "This was wrong. I'm sorry, but I need to leave Jaime."_

_Satine left the hall as quickly as possible, his eyes burning into her back. _

_Why had she run?_

On some level, Jaime had thought that he was the real reason why she left when he was younger, but now as he looked down at his golden hand, he understood her reasons and wished that he could too runaway, but he wouldn't-couldn't do that to Tyrion. Jaime was anxious to see his little sister again. He always wondered what she was doing and if she was okay. Jaime also wondered if Satine had changed over the past decade.

Cersei knew of the relationship later on and she still held the grudge of it even now after everything he had done for her. With Cersei, it was hard to please her which she expected was everyday of every minute.

Satine was completely different. Only liking simple things like flowers or rocks from different places, not jewels or dresses. Only expecting lessons on how to improve her skills. He always believed that she could be a swordsman if she set her mind on it. She could be the best if she had learned from the best at least.

Jaime missed Satine.

More than ever…

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY, REALLY AWESOME! I know you may not like that they have a incestuous relationship between Jaime and Satine, but that's actually crucial to have in the story because of flashbacks which will come in chapter. Oberyn is her main love interest though in the present, but I can't say more with the relationship between Satine and the men in her life. Oberyn keeps on trying to catch Satine who becomes impatient with their constant followers of her. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time… **


	4. A Game Of Cat and Mouse

_Oh, come on! Really?! Not this again!_

Satine groaned aloud in frustration as she nudged her horse to go faster when Oberyn had rode next to her, caching up to her quicker than she could ever realize. It had been like this for over a week now.

She would think that she was safe and sound until then she would hear something in the distance, pack her camp back up, and ride away as fast as possible. She would get him off of her trail, but he always somehow kept on finding her in the end.

And now it was really starting to fucking peace her off. She couldn't even get a good night's sleep without feeling paranoid and having to run away again. Satine sighed heavily with a little growl in her throat as she could see his dark hair in the corner of her eye.

"Give up, Lannister!" Oberyn yelled at her through the wind hitting them.

"Never, you brute!" Satine laughed richly.

Her laugh rang through the viper's ears incessantly which was causing unwanted feelings from before to resurface. Everything about this girl was planted inside of his mind and he suddenly wanted to forget he ever figured out her true identity. Oberyn wanted to see her in the most intimate of positions…he wanted to see her smile up at him as she put him in her mouth and-_no, you must not think of a Lannister of all people like that way! You know what she's done to you! Lannisters will never change. _

Oberyn's chest rumbled in slight anger at his wayward thoughts of Satine Lannister and so he nudged his stallion to ride even faster, the hooves charging violently against the ground.

Oberyn grunted as he was now side-by-side with her horse and he flew across the small distance and into her. They fell hard into the ground as she moaned in pain from the impact.

He held her arms above her head again and she muttered in irritation, "Not this shit again."

Satine thrashed her body from side to side violently, struggling as well as kicking her feet until Oberyn had his knees stabbed on her thighs to keep her still. Satine suddenly stopped and glared up at Oberyn.

"Why? Why are you doing this? I just want to go back to my family!"

Oberyn almost felt like he could believe her words, but yet as quickly as the thought came it just as quickly went away. He chuckled. "I doubt that, girl. So what are you doing back in Westeros?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go fuck yourself!"

Oberyn would be lying if he said that he didn't like the soft curves of her body pressed nicely into his own body. His fingers tightened a little around her wrists. She was so soft…her lips looked kissable, plump and shaped into perfection.

In his mind, Satine Lannister was beyond beautiful.

Oberyn remembered the way she looked at him when they first met and every time after that. There was a promise in her emerald eyes along with a strange amusement dancing in them as well. The promise in her eyes that was promising him that there was no one in the world she so ever wanted to see, she only saw him.

That promise had died.

Now she wanted to be away from him desperately. No, she actually wanted to take the knife from her belt and stab him in order to escape him.

And then this cat and mouse game will continue. For some reason, the mere thought of their game cause a small curves of his lips to shape into the tiniest of smiles.

Her glare ignited at the sight of his smile and she pursed her lips. "Let. Me. Go."

"I can't do that. My brother wants to see you."

"Every one wants to see me these days. What? Do I have a zit on my face? Have I grown three breasts or something? Do you all think me so stupid because I am a blond? Well, get in line, Viper, because everyone wants to see, but family comes first."

"Oh, then why did you leave?"

She shook her head as she scoffed, "You know who I am and where I come from. Tell me, if you had the same fate as I did, would you as well want to escape the shame your family has brought upon you-the constant judgment and fear you get from other? It's the most shameful thing of my life to be called a Lannister. I'm glad that I went away, I don't regret my decision. The only reason that I am back is for my brother, Tyrion. He hasn't had the best of fortnights this past year. I am only here to see my brother, talk to him, spend time with him, and leave again. If you think for a single moment that I give a shit about your family, Martell, then you can remember my words that I will tell you right now which is that I would stick my hand in a horse's ass than be involved in the petty hatred our families have for each other. Now unhand me!"

Oberyn stared blankly at the woman beneath him. He suddenly felt his cock twitch in pleasure. He knew that he had to get away from her if he still wanted to keep his cock and balls intact. Besides, his brother would be angry with him if he would out that Oberyn had bedded the Lannister girl.

Satine returned his blank stare, but hers held a little flare of fury in them. Oberyn's hands slowly slid down her arms and held her by the neck gently, wanting to see what she would do if he did. Satine let a small gasp escape her mouth, and the attraction she felt from their first meeting suddenly washed over her.

Oberyn unconsciously leaned in to kiss her and just as their lips were about to touch her own when she quickly brought her knee up and then slapped him across the face, pushing him off of her. Satine stood up and then mumbled, "I'm sorry."

As she mounted her horse, she told him, "Sorry, Oberyn, I have things to steal and people to kill today."

Oberyn watched her ride away from him in the distance as he clutched his crotch. _Gods, this woman! This is the second time she has kneed me. If she does it again, they may just fall off…Ellaria will not be happy if that happens._

* * *

"Why haven't you found her yet," Doran demanded of Oberyn.

Oberyn sighed. "She's…I can see why they call her a snake. She keeps on slipping through my grasp every time I come close to her."

"Like a game of cat and mouse." Doran asked.

"Exactly like that," Oberyn snapped then ran an irritated hand through his hair. "How? How does she keep on pulling me in and then run away without a scratch on her?"

Doran then started to laugh after a moment of silence. Oberyn whirled around to his brother and accused furiously, "Do you find this comical, brother? I am pissed off!"

"I do find it comical simply because I knew that I should of have warned you not to get romantically involved with her-oh, wait," Doran stopped smiling. "I did warn you, Oberyn. I specifically told you that she is manipulative and very beautiful. She knows how to wrap people around her little finger and then hold them there. Gods, she even has the Kingslayer waiting around for her."

Oberyn knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Doran stood up and walked to where Oberyn stood which was near the balcony that overlooked the water gardens. "Every boy and man turned their heads when Satine Lannister walked by them, giving them a smile and this look in here eyes-"

"A promise," Oberyn realized. "She looked at me the same way."

"That's her trick, Oberyn. She knows how men want to be looked at. I assume she got that look from her brother, Jaime." Doran explained. "I remember how Jaime Lannister looked at his sisters especially Satine. He looked at her the way all women wanted to be looked at. The same look that seems to charm the entire female population which you give to women yourself, Oberyn."

"How come you did not tell her father of this then? It would have been to our advantage," Oberyn told him.

Doran shook his head. "No. Tywin would not have looked twice at the accusations of his sweet daughter who happens to hold a resemblance to his late wife. Any dimwit can tell that he favorites her out of them all. Jaime would not think twice about cutting my throat if it meant that his precious sister's reputation was hanging in the balance. He cares for her."

"His weakness," Oberyn added. "Should I ask why you are telling me this?"

Doran smiled at his brother. "It may be used to your advantage when you are against The Kingslayer."

As Doran turns and started to walk away from him, he called over his shoulder, "Or maybe even The Black Mamba herself. She holds a tender spot in her heart for her siblings, remember?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE TOO KIND TO ME! Still amazes me how you guys really love/like this story so much. Sorry, the chapter is so short, but at least you get something. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVOITE. Until next time…**


	5. Tame The Lion

Satine was getting tired of Westeros. She just wanted to get the wedding over with already. She wanted to go back to the Free Cities and spend the rest of her days in peace. She wanted the heat to wrap itself around her pale skin and hold her tightly while she slumbered without a hint of worry or anxiety banging on her door.

The Martells were after her for some reason. She assumed that they were scared of her return to home especially after such a long time striving to be away from it and the people. They were hiding something that involved her specifically. Satine stared up into the starry night with her hands resting on her belly, the cool breeze of the night kissing her skin as she lay on the ground, hidden away from others.

Satine turned on her side and closed her eyes, softly thinking of Jaime-her family suddenly.

* * *

_Satine stared into the distance of the Sunset Sea with her head resting on her arms as she sat by the ledge on the balcony of her chamber. _

_Jaime groaned as he threw a book across the room. Satine turned around and raised an elegant eyebrow. "What's wrong, my dearest brother? Can't pronounce the words?"_

_Jaime frowned at her. "I swear by all the Gods that you become crueler each day."_

_She shook her head, her long golden curls flying about her bare shoulders. "No, my brother, my voice grows. I'm growing up."_

"_You just barely turned six and ten," Jaime reminded her. "You should be worrying about other things. Like that dress you are wearing for instance. It's a beautiful on you."_

_Satine stared at him with a blank expression and sighed in frustration. Her dress was fit for a queen to wear. It was an emerald green color that left her shoulders bare. There was a pearl necklace around her neck with a blood drop ruby hanging from it. Her curly hair was thankfully left untouched. _

_She walked back inside the room and saw Jaime sitting comfortably at her table with his legs resting on top of the table as he read one of her letters. She strode forward and plucked the letter violently from his hands. "Must you always go prying through my things?"_

_Jaime smirked and stood up. "I am a member of the Kingsguard, sister. I'm a protector of the innocent…you are still innocent are you not?"_

_Satine glared at him. "Of course I am! How can you say such a thing?!"_

_Jaime didn't answer her and only looked at her. "Come here, Satine."_

"_No," she snapped calmly and held her chin up in defiance. "I will not. I know who you are, Jaime Lannister."_

_Jaime grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his chest. "And I know you. You still love me even when you have hate in your eyes."_

"_You bedded our sister," she yelled at him. "And you expect to what?! Forgive you?! Love you?! Lift up my skirts and let you be inside of me?"_

"_Seven hells, lower your voice," Jaime warned her harshly. _

"_Why? You couldn't keep yours down when you were fucking another woman when you claim to love me."_

_Jaime grabbed her face and fiercely kissed her lips as she struggled against him. Jaime held her tightly against him and he whispered against her lips, "I love you. I love Cersei as well. I cannot stay away from you, Satine, but Cersei I can. You are everything to me which is why I had to sneak away from my duties to come see you. No matter what happens, I always love you. I could not bare it if you were to turn away from me and towards another…giving another man your heart and body."_

_Satine closed her eyes, stopping her struggles against him. "I do love you Jaime, but if another came along and happened to actually win my heart then…"_

"_Then what?" Jaime asked worriedly. "Will you not love me anymore?"_

"_Of course not," she snapped in exasperation. "Why can't I be happy like everyone else, Jaime?!"_

"_Because I love you," he shouted at her. "You are my heart and I can't…I can't lose you."_

_Jaime kissed her lips softly and wrapped his arm around her waist. Satine kissed him back and her hand grasped the lapels of his leather coat. Their tongues danced passionately with each other and he led them to the bed where they then fell onto it. Satine moaned as Jaime placed soft kisses down the column of her pale neck. He kissed between her breasts, his hand slid under her skirts and towards her wetness. _

"_You're so wet," Jaime mumbled against her skin. "I need you."_

_No matter how wrong it should have felt between them, it didn't. Although there would always be the lingering and unknown guilt in the back of her mind, Satine would not think of it when she was with Jaime intimately like this. They never had sex, only touched each other orally. _

"_Take me," she whispered softly. "Take my body as you have already taken my heart."_

_Jaime smiled and kissed her feverishly on the lips, pulling down her dress and small clothes as she hastily nudged his clothes off too. Jaime took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking it and teasing her when he stopped. Once she was all bare from her clothes, Jaime admired her body. _

_She was right when she said that she had grown up, he thought amusingly. _

_Satine sat up slowly, never taking her beautiful eyes off of his as she stood up. Her hands reached out and unlaced his breeches, pulling them down until they went to his ankles. Jaime cupped her face, kissing her constantly because he couldn't stop kissing those lips she possessed that enchanted him. He lay heavy and hard in her small hands as she rubbed him. Jaime groaned in pleasure at her touch and grabbed her breasts in his hands, squeezing them. _

_Jaime suddenly lifted her up and she draped her legs around his hips. He smacked her bottom causing her to squeak in surprise. Jaime laughed deeply and laid her on the bed with him on top of her, kissing her again. _

_She spread her legs and Jaime took hold of his cock, telling her, "This will only hurt for a short time, I promise?"_

_Satine nodded and bit her bottom lip hard when he slowly led his cock inside of her, breaking her maidenhead. He felt something drip from her and knew that it was blood and so he kissed the tear silently crawling out of her eye and down her cheek. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed and her hands gripped his shoulders. _

"_It hurts," she whimpered in pain. _

_He nodded and nuzzled her neck. "I know, my love, it will pass. Relax."_

_She nodded in response. "You are so big, Jaime."_

"_I've always dreamt of you saying that…among other things," Jaime whispered in her ear seductively, pumping slowly into her. _

_She thought that this was supposed to be pleasurable and be making love between two people. She had once followed Tyrion to one of the brothels just before she even became intimate with Jaime and found many women and men who were moaning madly, their faces formed into one of pleasure and lust. She had lost Tyrion, but saw another couple having sex with each other publicly. Satine was horrified at what she saw around which was nothing, but unashamed nakedness, but she envied the women who could so freely show their bodies and be confident about it. She too wanted the comfort in her own skin. _

_They either must've been faking their pleasures or there was something wrong with me, she thought grimly. Why am I always the one to get hurt?_

_And suddenly…the pain was gone. _

_Satine's eyes widened as she felt this…eagerness for something more boil deep within her belly. Jaime gasped and told her, "You are so tight now."_

_Satine moaned loudly and licked her lips as she arched her back, her breasts pressed against his chest, the chest hair tickling her nipples. "Don't stop please…you feel so good."_

_Jaime smirked and kissed her greedily on the mouth as he pounded into her quickly. _

CAW! CAW!

Satine's eyes shot opened and winced when the sun's light hit her eyes immediately. She looked around quickly and saw no one near her, but a crow. Its feathers darker than night itself and the feathers also had a rainbow reflection on them.

Satine sat up and sighed heavily, running a shaky hand through her hair. She gulped nervously as she remembered that night when he took her innocence. It was truly unforgettable though the consequence was greatly more unforgettable than the action itself.

She rubbed her eyes of any sleep and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She grabbed her things and latched them back onto her horse. She walked the horse into a more level area since she knew that he wouldn't ride in somewhere where hills were high enough to fall from and logs were thrown around with rocks.

Suddenly a whipped cracked in air and her horse ran away neighing as she tried to grab it. Satine ran after it after looking around. She jumped over legs and breathed heavily as she ran towards the horse.

Satine screamed when a net pulled up from under her and into the air, trapping her in midair. Satine's hands tugged violently at the net that was disguised as the earth. She grunted softly as she pulled the ropes.

"I told you that I would catch you," Oberyn laughed as he came from behind a tree just across from her. "You cannot run from me, mouse because like a cat, I will catch you."

"So you decided to make me your prisoner," She countered. "Clever…and pathetic, my prince."

"I win," Oberyn said in victory.

Satine slowly clapped her hands together. "Bravo! Do you want a fucking medal? Tell you what I'll give you a medal if you can defeat my father in a battle of wits."

"You are a vulgar little thing, aren't you?"

She smiled mockingly at him. "I am only when people are my captors-no, actually just the people I hate which is you, Oberyn Martell."

Oberyn's smile fell his lips and he looked emotionless as she continued, "I hate you with my every being now. I didn't used to think of Martells being as what was whispered in my ear. I don't judge others based on what others tell me and I do when I meet them. And so I have met you and I believe every word that they have said which is that House Martells is a disgrace to the seven kingdoms and thinks themselves better than all. You are arrogant and irrational fools now. I don't listen to fools and I will repay the debt when I get escape and believe this, Prince Oberyn, I will escape for you cannot hold me as your prisoner for all eternity. I will find a way to be rid of you."

"Is that a threat?" He growled.

Satine's jaw hardened. "No, it is a promise."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE SO INSANE WITH THIS STORY! 200 freaking followers already for only four well, five chapters now! Oh my gods, you guys. I am jumping for joy. Sorry it took so long to update, but I always hit writer's block with this story. I got into it again because I am re-watching **_**The Tudors **_**so yeah. Oberyn has taken Satine "prisoner" and she fucking hates his guts right now. I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	6. Tall Tales Of Lions

Satine groaned loudly in frustration again as the heat hit her face while they were on horseback.

"Are you Lannisters always this annoying when you are captured?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed with a smirk. "We are very witty too. My brothers like to play with their minds too, but me…I'm just persistent and brutally honest."

"That makes me so happy," he said sarcastically.

She groaned in pain this time and tried to move her hands, but they were tied tightly in front of her as she sat in front of him on the horse. "I feel like your knots on these goddamn ropes are constricting the bloodstream in my veins. I can't even feel my hands."

"Look!" She shouted and tried to pull them up. "They're paler than usual. Seven hells, they're probably cold too."

Oberyn rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

She scoffed loudly. "Says the man waiting all night in piss and shit probably to catch me."

"There was no shit or piss."

"There is shit and piss everything," she laughed and gestured to various places. "Right there. There. There! Dear Mother even on the fucking flowers, Martell!"

"You are being very dramatic right now."

"Nah-uh. Cersei and my brothers are the drama queens around here. You don't even know the half of it."

"No, but something tells me that you are worse than all of them combined." Oberyn reminded.

"Oh, so what is your brother like then?" She asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied.

"You know I think it's funny you Martells don't judge children because of what the parents did…yet here I am now your prisoner," Satine snapped calmly.

"Your family-"

"May I remind you that I was only a child when Elia and her children were killed."

"You aren't here because of that, Lady Satine," Oberyn purred as he turned towards her. "You are here because you are valuable and my brother needs to talk to you."

"With you Martells, there is a difference between talking and fighting."

Oberyn smirked. "Right back at you, Lannister."

It was nightfall by the time they made it to ground and decided to sleep for the night. Satine's eyes traveled over the fire towards Oberyn who was staring at her. Oberyn stood up and slowly sat down next to her. His eyes were so captivating and fiery when he was so passionate about his family that it made her attracted to him.

She'd never been attracted to anyone, but Jaime. She wondered if there was something wrong with her. She was never one to pray until those feelings and urges started to boil inside of her whenever her mind went to her brother. Satine felt dirty and knew that it was somehow all wrong, but it felt right all the same.

Then Oberyn came into her life. Worst than her falling for a Stark would be for her to fall for a Martell because of the bad blood between their families. _If he didn't blame me for what my family did to his…then why is he angry at me?_

"Why do you hate me so much?" Satine asked softly, her curiosity getting the best of her. "What have I done to make the Martells hate me so much?"

At first, Oberyn did not respond to her. He just stared at her like she was a statue that he was examining closely. Satine didn't usually become uncomfortable with others staring at her, but for some reason when Oberyn did it, she felt as if he could see right through her.

Satine shifted a little since her hands were still tied behind her back and her body was tied to the tree. Oberyn leaned in towards her face and whispered, "One would think that a woman has the scent of flowers and sunshine…yet you…you smell of the earth and water. How is that possible?"

"I love to swim and ride horses. It's one of my favorite things actually." Satine answered, surprised that she even responded to him.

"And how did your family think of your hobbies?"

Satine gave a small chuckle, breaking eye contact. She frowned as she looked into the fire. "Everything I did, they always disapproved of. I wasn't very good at sewing and all that. I couldn't remember who we liked and we hated. I never thought of myself with a husband and children around me. I preferred books over dresses. Mud over silk on my skin. Children over adventure. Am I a horrible person for wanting adventure in my life?"

Oberyn shook his head. "No, you're young and don't want to be slowed down. I can relate to that. We both crave adventure. Is that why you left Westeros?"

Satine nodded. "Yes. One of the reasons. I am nothing like my family and I don't want to be. I had to-_wanted _to leave because I knew that if I stayed then I would turn out to be exactly like them."

"You are called The Black Mamba, are you not?" Oberyn questioned. She nodded with a sigh. "The Imp. The Great Lion of The Rock. The Kingslayer. The Maddening Mother-"

"Actually I call her, The Evil Queen," Satine quipped with a small smile.

"Since when?" Oberyn chuckled.

"Since I was a girl and wanted to be a knight, but my family wouldn't let me. Even Tyrion said I couldn't. I liked Elia, you know. She came to visit my father one time because of Rhaegar and she looked so sad yet strong. So I went over there and I told her about my nickname for Cersei. I had never seen someone laugh as hard as she did."

"But Cersei was not even Queen yet…how did you know that she would?" Oberyn asked suspiciously, his walls coming back up and his mind remembering who she was.

"Have you met my sister?" She asked incredulously. "She always acted like she was the Queen of everything. Lannister arrogance sadly. One of the maids told me a tale about an Evil Queen who poisoned a girl because her mirror told her so."

Oberyn shifted closer to her, intrigued by the tale. "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I. She said that this Evil Queen looked in the mirror everyday and asked who was the fairest of them all and everyday the mirror said it was her. She was so beautiful; Oberyn, extremely beautiful and she knew it. So one day, the mirror said that she was fair, but there is another fairer than she and has come of age. It was her own step-daughter. The Evil Queen was so enraged that her step-daughter had what she held in the palm of her hand. So she sets out to kill her and so she can only be the fairest of them all. She tries many times to kill her, but fails."

"Did she win?"

Satine looked at him. "I don't know. Cersei forced the maid to leave the castle immediately once I told her about the tale and I never saw her again."

Satine glanced away from him and towards the fire in front of them, her jaw hardened. "The maid needed that money for her family. She had a little boy and Cersei ruined that. That's why I decided to call her The Evil Queen. She is a piece of work in my opinion and I tend to avoid her at all costs, Oberyn."

Oberyn's hand slowly cupped the other side of her face and gently turned her face towards him. His touch was electric which confused her. He leaned in and brought her face closer.

"Have you ever been kissed by another man before?"

_He was extremely handsome,_ she thought suddenly.

Satine gulped nervously and this made Oberyn smile before he kissed her softly on the lips. Satine jumped in surprise since his lips tasted sweet and were experienced.

Before she could respond to the kiss, he moved away so quickly like the viper that he was. Oberyn stood up and laid down on the makeshift bed he made for himself earlier and laid down, turning his back to her.

Satine sat there against the tree, frozen in shock that he kissed her. The kiss was so new to her since there had been only one man that she ever shared that kind of intimacy with and that didn't turn out so well for her. She tried moving on with others, but their touches didn't excite or interest her. _Could I move onto another? Would it be Oberyn?_

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! SO SORRY FOR THE OVERDO UPDATE! VERY SORRY! Trying to get my mojo back you guys so sorry. There won't be a POV from the Lannisters for another two chapters so sorry though I may add some Martell trouble and drama in there.**

**By the way, the Martells don't blame Satine for what happened to Elia and her children, but they can't ignore the fact the she's a LANNISTER (Lannisters are sneaky and persistent when getting what they want) and she means a lot to Tywin. Now she's got her nickname The Black Mamba for a reason and all over Essos, people have heard rumors and tales about her. Bloody ones. They are threatened by her and what she did while she was away from her family will be revealed next chapter. It's kind of a flashback one, but mostly about her and how she earned that name. It's a little sad, but I think it will fill in some of the blanks. **

**Also, she's not going to be with Jaime as a pairing. Only in flashbacks will you ever see them be together as a pairing, but now it's all about Oberyn and Satine. They both have walls and are strong personalities who know how to take a hit from someone and throw another hit back at them harder than theirs. It will a slow process for them to be actually want to be together. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	7. Slow and Steady Always Wins

When Satine awoke the morning after Oberyn had surprised her with a kiss, she didn't know how to feel about what had happened. She was nervous. Her emerald green eyes slowly traveled to where Oberyn was still asleep and sighed heavily.

_Why did he kiss me? Was it some game to him?_

Satine sat up quickly just as Oberyn opened his eyes and stared at her. He stood up and started to pack their things, putting them on the horse. She watched him closely, eyeing him suspiciously. Oberyn cut her ropes, suddenly hauling her up onto her feet and towards the horse.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked quickly.

Oberyn sat behind her on the horse, reaching out to grab the reins as his body practically engulfed hers. Sometimes she really hated being this small. As they rose away from their former campsite, they were awfully quite with each other.

"Ah," she drawled out. "The silent treatment I see. Fine…be the child, but just remember who kissed whom, Martell."

Satine surveyed her surroundings, noticing that they were getting closer to Sunspear since the scenery was starting to change. Dorne to Satine was always bright and sunny…it looked happy while everything else around it appeared to be almost gloomy. "We're getting close. Is that why you're being so quite? Because you don't want anyone to know that you placed your lips upon my supposed wicked ones?"

Oberyn's jaw tightened at her mocking to so he replied, "Yes and no. I have a paramour and if it were anyone else, she would be fine, but-"

"Since I am a Lannister, she already despises my existence before even meeting me," Satine finished and scoffed. "This is why I left…I'm tempted to go back to the Free Cities and never return home."

"No." Oberyn said quickly, surprising the both of them.

"So why did you kiss me," Satine asked in frustration.

"Why does it matter to you so much? Did you like me kissing you?"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "I just want to know for my own personal amusement and the fact that you could be trying to manipulate me somehow."

"Don't act so innocent, _Lannister_."

"Seven hells!" She yelled out in frustration before her head was pulled back and Oberyn's lips crashed onto her own roughly.

"You make me so angry," he murmured against her lips.

"Okay," she whispered, kissing him roughly back as she felt herself get caught up in the moment. _Damn him to the seven…and his lips too. _

His hands traveled up her body, inching their way to her breasts. When he squeezed them, she quickly pulled herself away from him. She shook her head and let out a ragged breath. Satine stared straight ahead, telling him, "You were right before…we can't do this. For so many, many reasons too."

"Are you still in love with your brother?"

"WHAT?!" She shouted at him, straining her neck in order to look at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I am not an idiot," he said in a deathly calm voice. "I can see the way he looks at you. Your brother looks at you the way every woman and man wants to be looked at, you know?"

"I don't…I don't think of my brother that way," she said carefully.

"Then what way do you think of him?"

"I stopped myself from thinking about my family. I let myself enjoy life for the past couple of years," she explained.

He opened his mouth to respond, but he suddenly pulled the reins back on the horse when he saw six knights riding towards them. They shared a look before looking at the men before them. Satine held her chin up, her jaw hardening.

"Hello there," Oberyn greeted and sighed when he saw his sigil on their shields, armor, and flags.

_Of course, he would send them. He probably thought that I let her go…which is absolutely ridiculous,_ he thought bitterly.

"Prince Oberyn," one of them greeted back, eyeing the both of them. Oberyn remembered that his name was Thatcher though he didn't know the man's last name.

"Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"We are here on the orders of your brother, Prince Doran," Thatcher answered.

He raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled mirthlessly. "Really? Why?"

"We are here to bring Lady Satine Lannister back to Sunspear to the Old Palace. That is all Prince Doran commanded us to do," he answered immediately.

Oberyn looked like he wanted to say more and so he replied coldly, "Fine. If you harm one hair on Lady Satine's head though…then you have to worst things to fear than my brother as you all know."

Satine sighed in frustration at Oberyn. "I can take care of myself."

"I am trying to save that pretty face of yours from getting blackened," Oberyn reminded her lowly.

"Well, I don't need your help and I don't want it," she whispered vehemently as she looked into his eyes. "I am not some fucking damsel in distress."

_And there is the Lannister personality everyone knows and hates with a burning passion,_ he thought in disdain.

* * *

"I can't believe you are doing this," Ellaria told him as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring out into the distance of the garden. She smiled when she saw her children battling each other with swords and other weapons. "Why do you have to bring _her_ here?"

"I've already told you-"

"Yes, yes, you told me, but vaguely," Ellaria interrupted him.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he reminded her.

Ellaria looked sharply at him. "You do when it involves Oberyn's life and the possibilities' of my children's lives."

"She doesn't harm children," he drawled out, "She will be here as our guest and you and Oberyn will travel with her to her nephew's wedding."

"You're letting her stay here. Why not just put in a cell? I'm sure she would be more comfortable there," she grumbled.

"I've made my decision," Doran replied. "That is final, Ellaria. Treat her with respect please. I've already sent my men after them to make sure that she's arrived safely here. She should be here tomorrow in the afternoon probably."

"I'll make sure to leave a light on for them," Ellaria responded mockingly as she walked away from him and out of the room.

Doran closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that this would be a difficult plan to achieve, but if everything went according to plan then his need for vengeance would finally be achieved in the end.

_For you, Elia_, Doran thought.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So terribly sorry for the late update, but this story for me is always hard to write, but I will try to come back to it. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	8. Cold Blood

_It is so beautiful, _Satine thought as she gazed up from the horse with her hands tied behind her back. She suddenly wished that she could be free in order to see more of Sunspear. Rising from the Old Palace was the slender Spear Tower, a massive tower of stone. It thrusts up from the surrounding community, stretching about one hundred and fifty feet tall, with a spear of gilded steel atop that adds a further thirty feet.

She remembered from Tyrion's book that Highborn prisoners can be confined in cells at the top of the Spear Tower. _What a convenient way to live when you are in prison and are of noble blood…_The Tower of the Sun had a dome of gold and leaded glass. Beneath the dome sits the throne room, a large round room with thick windows and many colored glass. The floors are made of pale marble.

Satine sighed when they rode through the gates, House Martell standing there to great them. Oberyn was first to dismount as he quickly walked towards Prince Doran.

"I had everything under control."

"You took too long," Doran replied. "Lady Satine of House Lannister, we welcome you to Dorne. Our home is your home."

"What a nice welcome to have especially when people are chasing after you left and right, threatening to kill you-"

"I only did that once," Oberyn argued.

"Twice," she corrected then lifted her tied hands to them. "Now that I am here, would you please untie me, Prince Doran?"

He nodded at his guards to untie her. Once Satine was free and rubbed her wrists, she punched Oberyn in the face. He grunted in pain as he wiggled his bloody nose a little bit.

"That's for manhandling me…amongst other things, Martell." Satine growled before stomping inside of the palace. Prince Doran followed after her. "Am I to be your guest or prisoner?"

"Depends on yourself, Lady Satine," Doran replied.

"I did not appreciate being chased and caught like a trout. I don't like the feeling of being caged and believe me when I say that I know that feeling."

"It's very suspicious when the daughter of the _great _Tywin Lannister, the man who played a hand in killing my sister and her children, suddenly comes back home after being gone for such a very long time and lands herself in Dorne. You can see what has arisen my suspicions especially after hearing whispers about Why did you come back?"

"I was in a war in Meereen and all the other great slave cities...I thought that I would die there. I missed my family," she explained cryptically.

Within the throne room there are two seats on a dais, near twins to one another, the only difference being that one is inlaid with the Martell spear on its back and the other features the blazing Rhoynish sun that flew from the masts of Nymeria's ships. The spear seat is used by the ruling Prince of Dorne which was Prince Doran Martell.

"I heard that the Targaryen girl was in Meereen as well. I hope you did not cross paths with her, seeing as how she has every right to hate your family," Doran informed her.

"So I've been told," she replied. "Maybe one day I will tell you of my adventures across the Narrow Sea…"

"I imagine that they must be great," Doran answered. "You Lannisters tend to get yourselves into trouble."

"I…I am nothing like my family, Prince Doran. When I do something, it's not to benefit myself, but others. That's why I fought for the slaves in Meereen and all those great slave cities because they are treated like dirt by others above them. I know you may think that we Lannisters are self-absorbed and that may be true for most of us, but…but if there's anything I hate more than men who tend to confuse their weapons with their privates, it is slavery," she explained passionately, shocking Doran as he saw truth in her emerald green eyes.

"I've heard tales of your…skills."

"It took me ever since I was a little girl to become the fighter that I am today…if I hadn't left Westeros when I did then I would be married to some fat lord who lays on top of me and shoves his tiny prick into me while I bare his children and somehow be proud of what rank I am. Anyone can fall, no matter the rank."

"Not everyone it seems."

"Not yet, my prince."

Doran smirked. "I think that you are a good ally for me. Even now I can hear them all cursing at me for making a deal with a Lannister of all people…but the truth in all of this, is that you are not a Lannister. You are not a lion, Lady Satine nor a lady in fact. You are neither a wife nor a mother."

"Then what am I, Prince Doran?" Satine asked curiously.

"You are the Black Mamba," he replied. "You are the protector of a family who does not deserve to be protected. You are a snake, seeking for any who dare challenge their strength. You are smart about who you choose…you know who your enemies are already, don't you, Satine?"

"I'm surrounded by enemies. Everyone is a potential enemy; there are people who would rather see my head on a spike only because I bear the same surname of the most hated family in all of Westeros. Everyone is my enemy. It is far better to love no one because then you are a free man."

"No one cannot hurt a man who loves no one and cares for nothing," Doran added.

"I will travel with your party to King's Landing since we are all going the same way," Satine agreed. "You must promise that I am not to be harmed during our journey, not by your hand or anyone else's."

"Agreed. If my brother is harmed at King's Landing then you will wish that you never met me, Lady Satine. Do we have an understanding?"

"Your brother doesn't need my protection."

"He does when it comes to your family. You can hold them back."

"In the past, but now…they hate that I've given them up in order to better my skills. That's what I've been doing these past years which is practice, practice, practice until I could barely move. I wanted to be the best that there was out there. I'm not a feeble woman or have a gentle heart. Good day, Prince Doran."

Satine turned and started to walk out into the gardens which were the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen; it was even more beautiful than her mother's own private garden. Once she ran her hands through each other of the rose bushes, she felt the tip of a blade in the middle of her back.

"Don't move or I kill you, lion." A woman threatened behind her and Satine knew that she was one of the Dornishmen by the accent in which she held.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! So sorry about the super long wait, but I've been slowly getting back in my groove with my GOT fanfics so let's hope that I lead them in the right directions, you guys. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	9. The Snakes At Bay

"Who are you?"

Before whoever it was could answer, Satine swiftly swung around, knocking the blade from the woman's hand then they circled each other. The woman held a spear in her hand, holding it confidently which meant that she knew how to use it.

"You strike my father," she growled fiercely at her. "How dare you put your filthy hands on a Martell?!"

"In fairness, he started it."

Satine breathed in the fresh air a little bit as she was hit by it before whirling around and shoving her heel into the woman's foot. While she was hunched over, Satine quickly elbowed her in the gut just as the blade slashed at her barely missing the skin.

The woman charged at her as Satine danced the opposite way. She knew that she could not physically fight this woman since her weapons were taken from her after her abduction. Satine jumped away as the woman kept stabbing the tip of her spear towards her.

"You always dance around a fight," the woman mocked, her accent thick. "What a cowardice lion you really are…I'll take pleasure in killing you."

Once the woman shoved the spear towards her again, Satine's hands shot out to the handle and shoved the other end of the spear into her stomach. Satine quickly ran in the direction of the throne room where she knew other weapons were. She noticed the woman following her as she ran.

Satine caught the sword of a guard, punching him in the face. She whirled around and blocked the spear from stabbing her just in time before it touched her chest. Satine shoved the woman away from her, grunting a little.

The woman laughed. "And here I thought you Westerosi woman were weak and did not know how to handle a weapon. I was told that you were best at stitches and baring offsprings."

"I'm not like most woman and neither are you," Satine replied. "Why are you trying to kill me? Honestly, with the enemies that I have stretching from Braavos to Volantis, I can say that I'm not surprised that you've come for me really."

"You were taught how to fight?"

"Not by Westerosi fashion, but a little a little from them…the rest from all over," she explained.

"Why?"

Satine chuckled. "Because if I know the fashion of one man then I know how to counteract their moves."

"Clever."

"Dornish fighting…Obara, is it? The eldest of the sand snakes?"

Obara smirked. "Glad to know that we make an impression."

"Where are the other seven of you?" She questioned. "You have your father's eyes surprisingly."

"It's just me…for now until the others hear of what you did to our father," Obara informed her.

She scoffed just as Obara strikes her spear towards her again near her lower stomach. "He started it really. Your father should really keep his hands and his wandering eyes to himself."

"He's a man."

They laughed as they circled each other, Obara continued, "Did you learn all of the fighting styles?"

"Not all, but they are on my list. It takes years just to perfect one and if I rushed them all then I can easily be blindsided by another."

Obara and Satine bared their weapons at the other person, grunting with great effort as they battled each other fiercely.

"ENOUGH!" One of the Martell guards yelled at them.

They backed away from each other slowly, obeying the guard.

"Lady Satine Lannister is a guest here, Obara," Oberyn snapped at his daughter with a firm voice. "We are just returning her to her castle for the wedding."

"Father-"

"Leave, Obara." Oberyn told her and when she didn't move, he growled lowly, "Now."

Obara glared angrily at Satine before saying, "This would have been a great fight. Until next time, lion."

"Sand snake," she gave a nod at Obara, watching her leave.

Satine threw the sword to the ground, breathing heavily as she glared at Oberyn. "Your daughter seems nice."

"Don't mind her. She's protective."

Satine rolled her eyes and stormed off into the direction of the water gardens, stopping when she saw long blonde hair…like her sister's.

"Myrcella?"

The girl turned around and knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she questioned, "Aunt Satine?"

"You look so much like your mother, it's truly amazing…you even have her eyes," Satine noted, smiling softly at the young girl who was a grown woman now. "How did you know that it was me?"

"There were pictures of you when I was little. I have one that my uncle Jaime gave me to remember you since we all knew that…that, um, you didn't want us," Myrcella admitted and took out a picture from her belt that she always hid.

Satine took the photo after she explained, "It wasn't that I didn't want any of you. I love you-I love my family more than anything in this world…but it's hard to love people who only hurt others for their own personal gain in life. They grow in power and wealth while the others die and have miserable lives, exposed to the game of the world. I didn't want that life so I changed my fate, Myrcella."

Myrcella smiled sadly. "I just wished that you were in my life more. Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion told us so many tales about you. They said that you always refused to wear a dress unless grandfather made you or how you mocked mother's…mother's-"

"Control freak of a personality," Satine answered with a laugh.

"Yes. We used to beg mother to let us go across the Narrow Sea to visit you, but she never would have let us."

"She's just protective of you since you are her pride and joy in this world," Satine replied and looked down at the drawing of her. "I was so young when they drew this. I had this drawn for your uncle Tyrion since I was leaving them in the middle of the night…I remember telling him how I was never coming back to this place."

"Oh, this is Trystane," Myrcell said, encouraging the young boy next to her.

"Hello, Trystane," Satine greeted and noticed the way they were close to each other. She smiled softly at them. "I hope you are being smart about this."

"What-"

"I've been in love; I know that signs of it when I see it."

"I don't understand." Myrcell said as she shook her head. "What do you mean?"

She grabbed their joined hands into her own, warning them, "This road that you two will take with each other, it will be hard, but when it's real, you can't walk away. My advice to you two is that you both follow your heart and stay true to what you believe in. You both don't know how lucky you are that your arrangement of marriage worked out so well…believe in that."

Myrcella suddenly hugged her aunt fiercely. "You're probably the only one who's ever…believed. Uncle Tyrion said that you were like that."

"I'm just happy that you were safe when the siege happened."

"You knew?"

"I always knew what happened, but at the time, I couldn't go back to any of you. The world is cruel, Myrcella, and I wish that I could protect all of you from the reality of it and it's false hopes," Satine whispered then pulled away. "You do look so much like your mother yet you're nothing like her. Stay true to yourself, Myrcella."

"How long are you staying?"

"Until we leave for the wedding then I'll be back in King's Landing or-"

"Stay. Come back to Dorne and live here with us. You'll like it here and besides, I would really like the chance to get to know my Aunt better than told about her through old wives' tales."

Satine laughed and nodded. "Perhaps. It seems calmer here…and after what I've been through, I'm thinking of retiring really."

Myrcella smiled brightly. "Good. I am happy then."

"Satine," Oberyn called from behind.

"Excuse me while I talk to my supposed captor," Satine answered, walking away from her and towards him in a quick stride.

"What is it? What do you want?"

"We leave in three days for King's Landing."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

_What a shit he is sometimes,_ she thought bitterly.

Satine squint her eyes at him before saying, "Don't. I don't want to know what you are going to do or say, but just don't, Oberyn. Especially since your daughter tried to murder me today for smacking you around a little bit."

As Oberyn watched her walk away from him, he thought, _The Black Mamba…I wonder when I will tell her. I know that she will never forgive me for what I am about to do to her especially. _

_I'll lose her, but then I never really had her in the first place. _

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


	10. Journey To The Past Part I

Satine inhaled the morning air after she woke up at dawn, packing her things as quickly as possible.

She grabbed a horse, strapping her things on the horse. She already sent a raven to her father in King's Landing, telling him to send his men to meet her halfway since she didn't trust the Martells.

She wasn't stopping.

Satine knew that she couldn't and would have to change horses when hers tired. So here she was, disguised as a lowborn with her face and hair covered, only her emerald green eyes to see.

Satine traveled through the small cities as fast as she could. Memories flashing inside of her mind like lightning bolts in the sky.

* * *

**~Many Years Ago In Lys~**

_Satine hummed as she jumped on each stone, picking up one foot after the other. She giggled as she almost missed a stone, feeling her heart pound furiously yet somehow calmly in her chest. _

_She always liked this feeling._

_Satine jumped over the smaller stones, she forced her eyes not to look down for she knew that she would get scared and fall. She had to keep training just like Jaime told her to do. _

_Satine inhaled a deep breath as she closed her eyes, trying not to think about her horrible family that she somehow still loved in the end. _

_She had to leave that place for she feared that if she stayed then her family history would somehow repeat itself into the image of herself._

_Satine grunted a little as she jumped a little further than the other steps. She noticed something white in the corner of her eye and almost fell as she saw a girl with silver hair. She looked so small and had these beautifully colored eyes-_

_Satine's eyebrows furrowed as she stepped back a little, asking the shy girl, "Who are you? Don't bother lying to me since your features resemble Valyrian and the Targaryens as well."_

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

"_Neither am I and yet here we are."_

"_You look familiar-"_

"_You look like a Targaryen…I've never seen one since the Sack of King's Landing."_

"_I don't remember what we're supposed to look like I guess. I'm Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Who are you?"_

"_My family is looking for me. So if I tell you then you must promise to never reveal my true identity to anyone."_

"_I promise. What good will it do for me?"_

"_That is true...I'm Satine Lannister-"_

"_You're what a Lannister looks like? Wait, you don't want to be a Lannister?"_

_Satine shook her head then say on the stones. "No, I don't. I feel horrible since most of my family is proud to be a Lannister. How can I be proud of a family who kills just to gain power and wealth. They choose fear over love everyday...I don't want to be like that, Dany- can I call you that?"_

_Dany smiles brightly. "I've never had a nickname before. I like it."_

"_I've never had a Targaryen friend, guess we're both new to this thing, huh?"_

"_What thing?"_

"_Friendship. What else?"_

Satine shook her head, her curls flying all around her. She hoped that her travel would be safe since she really didn't want to plan another escape. AGAIN!

She found herself at an Inn when she decided to pull her hood over her head to cover most of her face. Satine went inside with her things, going up to the front desk.

"Wha' you want?" The innkeeper said to her.

Satine ignored him as she glanced around the Inn, eavesdropping on a couple of Lannister soldiers. A fat one and a skinny one.

"Did you hear that The Viper's got his teeth into the Great Lion's precious jewel…" The fat one asked.

"Who?!"

"Satine Lannister, the Black Mamba, of course! Who else?!"

His friend, the skinny one laughed. "She's a pretty little thing...no wonder the Viper took her."

"I'd take her everyday," the fat one roared with laughter.

Once their laughter died down, the skinny one said, "I hear that the Lannisters would do anythin' to get their daughter and sister-"

"Well no wonder since it's been so many years since-"

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" The innkeeper barked at her.

Satine shoved a knife to his throat, warning, "it seems this place hasn't changed since the last time that I was here. Don't move."

She moved away from him, walking over to the two men from before Satine smirked at them in a mocking way at the two men "Tell me more about my family. I've been detained for awhile."

Satine gripped the dagger in her hidden pocket where it laid in wait just in case. They looked at each other before turning their leering gazes to her.

"Well-" the skinny one started to say before she slammed her blade into his hand on top of the table.

"Listen very closely, you hog and cricket, I don't have time for games so tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way back to my horrible little family."

"T-The Lannisters...there is a r-rumor going 'bout that you...you were kidnapped so Lord Tywin is pulling up his armies to attack Dorne, House Martell...b-but the Imp advised him not to since they just ended the war with the Starks-"

"What happened to Robb Stark?"

"They killed him...sewed his beast's head to his body, paradin' it around The Twins on a horse," he explained quietly.

"And the children?"

"Bastard went to the Wall...the t-two little b-boys were burned alive by the Greyjoys...the small girl, Arya, she escaped, but e-everyone thinks she's dead...and Sansa Stark is the wife of your brother, Lord Tyrion," the skinny one responded for the fat one.

Satine growled as she cursed in Valyrian, "Idiots!"

She took the dagger out of his hand, watching as he pulled it to his chest protectively. "You'll keep your lives if you can manage to keep those pretty little mouths of yours shut. Do you understand me?"

They all nodded, even the innkeeper, all still frightened of her. Satine smiled maliciously at them then walked out of Inn. Once she stole one of the horses, she put her things on the stallion before she mounted it, riding away as quickly as possible.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Satine's nose scrunched upwards as the horrible smell of The Capital came through her nose once she rode closer into the city. The sun was warm on her face as she came closer to the gates. She pulled off her hood, riding close to the City Watch guards who guarded the Red Keep.

She smiled at them, saying, "I'm Satine Lannister. Tell my father that I'm here."

They gave each other a look before they eyed her. She rolled her eyes then snapped at them, "Well, don't just stand there and keep me waiting. Go. Now!"

The gates opened for her and she immediately thought, _home sweet home...It's only for a week, Satine then you can go back to your life in Essos, across the Narrow Sea...only a week._

**TBC…**

* * *

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! I am so sorry for the late update, but I've been so busy then lazy...then busy...then lazy again. So now Satine's back home and she will be mentioned next chapter, but won't show sadly. You also saw how she met Dany which proved most of your guys' theories of her in Meereen. It's a nice friendship between them honestly. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	11. Journey To The Past Part II

Jaime Lannister's golden hair couldn't get into his face anymore like before whenever he was fighting someone. He grunted as he tried to swing his sword expertly towards Bronn who was much better at fighting than he was.

_My hand, _he thought bitterly. _And what a beautiful hand it was. _

He let out bitter laugh as he swung towards Bronn who suddenly stopped his advances, questioning, "What's so funny?"

"I was just laughing at my golden hand," he responded to Bronn.

"I heard that the Martells captured your sister...has there been any news? Knowing her though, she probably cooked a plan up and escaped, stabbing some people on the way. "

"How do you know my sister?" Jaime asked.

He shrugged. "I saw her at a market in Lys."

"Lys?" Jaime questioned, wanting to know more about his sister's life for the past years. "What in the seven hells was she doing there?Did you talk to her?"

"I tried to, but she broke my nose." Bronn laughed and whistled. "She was a spitfire little thing. I don't know what she was doing there, but I can tell you that she was up to no good. People chasin' her up and down the streets, laughin' when they were runnin' after her, but could never catch her. It was quite a show."

"I would expect nothing less from my little sister. Satine was always a troublemaker even when she was a little girl, driving Cersei up the walls with her incessant need not to dress or act like a lady. Cersei had a beautiful gown made for Satine and had her stuffed in it for her first ball. Later that night, Satine told us that a wolf came into her room when she was napping, and ripped up the gown. It truly was torn to pieces. Cersei wanted her to be punished, but our father didn't think that it would do any harm to her so he made her sit through ten classes of sewing as punishment," Jaime remembered, laughing a little bit at the memory of Satine smiling like a cat while Cersei's face turned tomato red in anger at their little sister.

Jaime chuckled again at just the mere memory of his little sister. He wondered how she would react to the loss of his right hand. _Would she be just as disgusted and angry as Cersei was when she saw it?_

"I'm calling it a day now, Bronn," Jaime told him, walking away.

He mentally cursed at Bronn for making him think about Satine. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss her. He wondered many things about his sister...what life was like when she left Westeros.

Was it peaceful?

Or was it hell for her too?

**. . .**

"You let her escape!" Oberyn questioned his brother angrily while Doran was as calm as the warm breeze which passed by them. "Why-"

"We had came to a mutual view of something very important. She's our ally, Oberyn, not our enemy.," Doran informed him. "This is why I told my men to not go after her or attack."

"Why? She loves her family. She wouldn't be so quick to betray them."

"Tyrion is the one she cares about most. Letting her go is an advantage for us since the minute she steps out into the world then she can't be blinded by the truth. She was friends with the Stark boy…the King in the North."

"So you think that she is with us because of the extinction of House Stark?"

"She saw her beloved niece who was happy and not harmed in anyway which is enough proof for her to believe what we say to her."

"Careful, brother. You're starting to sound too confident."

"As are you, Oberyn," he reminded him. "Your charms will not work on her and if you think that they have then you are most likely wrong."

"If you think you know her so well, Doran, then you are wrong," Oberyn shot back at him. "I know that I do not know here. I know that whoever thinks that they may know her is wrong because no one knows anyone these days."

They glanced at each other and Doran said this, "You are right. No one knows her. She is unpredictable and this is why is so dangerous...much like the Dragon Queen across the Narrow Sea, yes? I've heard tales of her victories. Perhaps they are friends."

"If so then what?"

"Then that changes everything for our plans, brother."

**. . . **

_The nights were cruel and bitter, much like a Harlot's curse. _

_Satine wondered as she stared across the sea if she would ever return to her childhood home...if she could forget it all and become the same girl as she once was before she was possessed was darkness. Satine's delicate hands swiped through the pages as her voice read the words off the pages. I was unlucky, she thought. I had to grow up. Too quickly in fact. _

"_M'lady?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You were saying."_

_The handmaiden smiled at her. They had their secrets. Though Satine's secrets were the darkest of them all. _

"_He loves the sound of your voice. He's always smiling every time you are near."_

"_Thank you, Eliza." Satine responded. _

"_Lady Satine, he looks so much like...well, like you-"_

"_No, he doesn't," she interrupted sharply, the smile falling off her face. "I can see it the speculation in your eyes...the judgment. Who does he look like really?"_

"_I don't-"_

"_Yes, you do. You can say it." _

_Silence stretched between them as they stared at each other so Satine continued, "My son looks like my brother is what you meant to say, but you caught yourself."_

_The handmaiden couldn't speak for a moment and Satine guess that her thoughts were right. So she gently put her son down in the cradle, he smiled brightly up at her. _

"_I'm sorry, Eliza," Satine began. "You've been my handmaiden since I was a little girl...it has been so long since I've remembered us playing as little girls...both strangers to the cruelty of the world. Bitter is always was. You will always be my friend and I want you to know of the immense guilt that I am feeling now more than ever…"_

_Satine suddenly sliced Eliza's throat. Eliza's pale hand came up and gripped her neck to stop the bleeding. "But no one can know of my child. If they know then my child will be forever in the shadows, having to hide who he really is. Therefore, lies the reason why I must kill you. Only I now know he exists in this world."_

_She watched as Eliza's body thumped loudly to the ground, blood pouring slowly out of the wound on her pretty throat. Satine closed her eyes, whispering to her son, "Daemon...you've already caused me so much pain now. I will miss you dearly, but I have to let you go. If I don't then you will only know of suffering and rejection from your family and I can't have that."_

_**~PRESENT~**_

Satine's eyes opened to see her own emerald green eyes staring right back at her.

"Hello, sister." Satine said softly

Cersei smirked at her in response. "Welcome home, Satine."

_Perhaps I am just like my family and that fooling myself into thinking that I was nothing like them was only a way to protect myself from the reality of all of it. I was willing to do just about anything for my son, Daemon. _

_And the years have not made me kinder…_

**TBC…**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	12. Cruel Intention

Satine had already regretted her decision to come back home. Her ever so lovely family decided to throw a fest in celebration of her return and practically proclaimed that she was home for good. Satine could already feel the invisible chains about her ankles and wrists, holding her tight.

Satine watched her handmaidens/spies which were provided by Cersei, scurried around the room, as they put together her outfit. "Leave. Now."

They quickly went out of her chambers as Satine eyed the dress in disgust. I wonder if she would be crossed if I were to wear my hunting clothes...instead of the dress. Satine walked around the familiar chambers, sighing as she felt the memories flash into her mind the moment she stepped into King's Landing.

Satine opened a book and took out the poorly sewed patch of the white blanket from her son. Satine chuckled as she remembered how frustrated she was that she couldn't sew a perfect blanket to keep her son warm when he left. As a distant memory, Satine cut a patch off from the white blanket that had Daemon's name sewn into it as well so that she would never forget him until the day she died. He was hers forever.

A knock on the door jolted Satine in the air, the piece of blanket nearly falling from her fingers. Satine quickly put the patch back in the book and closed it. She hid the book away as she called out, "Come in."

"You know I could've been a bad man trying to kill you, my dearest sister."

Satine smiled widely. "Tyrion!"

She ran to him, hugging him as tightly as possible. "I missed you…"

"Believe me when I say that seeing your face has brought me relief in some way..and I suppose some happiness too," Tyrion told her which made Satine laugh.

"I know the feeling."

"How have you been, Satine? We were all worried when the riders came in the night, telling us of what happened to you. Who knew that the Martells actually had balls?" Tyrion laughed.

"Trust me when I say that I was the most surprised by the viper," she replied with a little growl.

Tyrion eyed her curiously. "Prince Oberyn chased you? Well, Father did say that he's always been half-mad."

"He would not stop until he caught me. They're up to something and it involves me somehow. I was already attacked by his eldest daughter the minute I stepped into the palace."

"Did you provoke her?"

Satine shrugged. "I may have strike her father."

Tyrion frowned. " Why?!"

"My reasons for doing something are my own," Satine said as she tilt her chin up a little in defense. "Trust me when I say that he deserves it and I don't need to explain myself to anyone.."

Tyrion came closer to her, asking softly, "I...what happened in Dorne that's changed you?"

"It wasn't Dorne that changed me. Essos did since there were wars when you turned every corner. I had to leave my men behind to visit all of you while I still can."

"Does it look like you are losing?"

"No, but you never know what can happen in a war...like the extinction of a House you came to love and respect a little bit."

"The Starks-"

"Were the only honorable family here in Westeros. I've met them and I can say that they live up to the name."

"No one is ever that honorable."

"They were to me at least. I'm ashamed by all of you right now that it's taking everything in me not to forget all of you and change my name."

Tyrion sighed heavily. "It's rather funny seeing as only father and I expected this furious reaction from you."

Satine raised an elegant eyebrow. "I am curious why none of you started a war."

They laughed and Tyrion poured them both a glass of wine. Tyrion handed the glass to her, saying, "I think that it was because of our history with them. We are stepping on very thin ice and starting a war with them would completely-"

"Fuck you all over," she finished with a secret smile.

"You said you...you did not include yourself in our family. Why?" Tyrion asked softly, suddenly afraid of losing the one person who always saw him as their brother and not the beast who killed their mother.

Satine licked her lips which tastes of the Dornish wine still. She set it down on the table next to her, answering, "It's hard being apart of this family. I already had threatened to kill someone just two days ago because I didn't like the way they spoke of me and Doran. Then they proceeded to tell me about the current events of Westeros. So like I said before, my dear brother, it's hard being apart of a family who everyone hates and for terribly good reasons...sadly though I still love all of you."

Tyrion let out a sharp laugh of amusement. "You sound almost like our father, hiding your true emotions behind words. Somehow I think that you've gotten better at it."

"I should be offended...yet I am not. Why is that?"

Tyrion frowned a little. "Can't seem to get enough of us? We're always in your thoughts maybe."

"I'm tired as you can see. I would like to rest," Satine explained to him. "It's exhausting being kidnapped and then almost killed."

"You almost sound like Jaime. He missed-"

"I know. My men told me. He wrote many letters...then gave up on the notion that I would actually reply to any of them. I did not receive anymore after that, but I always did wonder how either of your letters found me," she questioned.

"He didn't mention anything about his letters to you."

She scoffed, not surprised at all by his words. "I would be shocked if he did. You and I have always knowns that he doesn't like to share his feelings...or anything really."

Tyrion laughed then said, "I will leave you then, sister. Rest now, you're safe."

For now, she thought bitterly as she watched him leave the room.

Satine sighed as she sat on the bed. She jumped when there was a sharp knock on the door, disturbing the peace of silence she possessed for just a second. "Enter."

Cersei glided through the door gracefully, her skirts swishing from side to side. "I hope your room is to your liking. Father had the decorators spend all of their nights perfecting it."

Satine nodded. "I like it. Where is he?"

"Small council meeting. We're throwing a feast in honor of your homecoming so I expect you to be there and to look...nice-looking for once."

Satine rolled her eyes at her older sister. "I'll try, but nothing about me has changed since the last time we spoke."

There was a long moment of silence as the sisters who were like strangers to each other, stared at one another.

"How is she?" Cersei asked softly.

"I talked with her..she's happy, but misses all of you," Satine answered. "She's happy there and safe as well, Cersei. I told her that you miss her as well."

"Good."

Cersei had threatening tears in her eyes, aching to come out as she turned around and strode out of the room. Satine stormed out of her chambers a couple of minutes later, going to the gardens. People stared at her as she kept on walking further into the gardens, ignoring all of them. Soon the trees became higher-taller even while the flowers occurred less in the bushes, but became more exotic. Satine's fingers reached out to them, her fingers brushing against the soft petals.

When she was further away from everyone, she let out a secret that she had kept to herself for a while. She kept it inside ever since she was a little girl and her mother died...she remembered this one song that her mother would sing to her and her alone whenever the night terrors got to her.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green.

When I am King, dilly, dilly, you shall be Queen.

T'was my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so-"

"Satine?"

Satine immediately stopped singing, freezing in her steps. Jaime.

She turned around, eyeing him cautiously. "Hello, Jaime."

"I swear as though you have not aged a day since the last time I laid eyes on you," Jaime told her.

"You look older," she commented. "Still have youth I see."

"Why?"

"You know why." She said, turning away from him, continuing her walk as Jaime followed her.

"Did I frighten you?"

"You all did honestly," she answered him with a grim look. "I knew that if I stayed here then I would become somehow married to someone I will come to love and I would like Cersei. I didn't want that. That's not me. So I ran away to Essos where there were new experiences and adventures for me. It was memorable."

"Do you plan to leave again?"

"Jaime," she sighed. "We've been through a lot these past years-"

"And you weren't there."

"What do you mean?"

"Cersei lost her baby, you weren't there. Myrcella taken away to Dorne, you weren't there. King's landing almost crumbling to fucking Stannis Baratheon, gone you were. Tyrion almost dying, me getting captured, Father becoming colder than ever because you left, and my hand getting cut off. YOU WERE NEVER THERE! You left us!" Jaime practically roared at her. "You don't get to lecture me on past troubles. I know what they are. Everytime when I needed my sister there when I needed you most and you were nowhere to be seen. Seven hells, I just needed the woman that I love there to comfort me."

Satine chuckled. "You love Cersei, not me. I'm a younger version of her, you said yourself once before."

"I was drunk when I told you that and angry," Jaime explained. "You forgave me!"

"I gave up so much for you when I was young, Jaime. I can't love anymore because of everything that happened with you-"

"What exactly happened between us to make you so afraid of me?!"

The secret about their son almost came out of her mouth, but then she remembered herself and everything that she fought to protect the both of them from. Satine frowned and backed away slowly, telling him, "I don't have to explain myself to you-any of you actually. Why do you all feel the need to do so?"

Jaime grabbed her hand in his left hand and Satine ripped her hand away from him, holding instead onto the golden hand which gleamed in the sunlight. She relaxed a little bit as she let out a heavy sigh. "I am sorry for what happened to your hand...I did not know until it was too late just like everything else."

Jaime's other hand came to her face and caressed her cheek softly. "I love you."

Jaime's lips came closer to her own, hovering over them. Satine shook her head and backed away from him quickly. "We can't...especially after everything that has happened."

As Satine walked away from him, Jaime told her, "You have a beautiful singing voice, Satine."

Satine strode out of the gardens, trying to move her thoughts away from Jaime, her brother.

No one can know, she reminded herself. I need to speak to father.

TBC…

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! You guys are really awesome to this story and to me and I want to thank all of you since there will be over 100 reviews I hope after I post this chapter up. I hoped you all liked this chapter.

REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...


	13. The Lion and The Dragon

"Prince Oberyn is here," Tyrion warned his sister. "Found him about to kill two Lannister guards in Littlefinger's brothel."

Satine chuckled. "You should've let him kill them."

"I would have, but every head counts these days."

"Ah, yes," she drawled out. "The War of Five Kings...well, only two now. Joffrey and Stannis, a Baratheon against a Baratheon."

You would have to be a fool to not have heard the sarcasm in her voice. Tyrion could tell that she was still furious for what happened to the Starks. Now that she's back, Tyrion already knew that she can't help, but change the Capital. He watched her carefully as she poured herself another glass of wine as he continued.

"The Viper seemed most interested in you actually. He kept on asking about your whereabouts...I didn't tell him only because I think that no one knows where you go."

_Jaime does,_ she thought bitterly. _He'll always be apart of my past along with our child, hidden in the dark._

"Oberyn Martell wants what he can't have, but I can see that he's fighting against those feelings with himself. I don't exactly trust him, but then again I don't trust our father," Satine confessed.

"You were always father's favorite, you know? He loved you the most and had almost smiled when you were here. Then you left."

"I hate it here, Tyrion. There may be good memories here, but the bad ones overshadow them drastically," Satine reminded him.

"I must go see if Martell's room is ready," Tyrion told her then quickly walked out of the room.

Satine glanced out at the sea, somehow wishing that she were back in Lys across the Narrow Sea, sitting in silks and drinking the finest wine. A hard knock on her door caused her to move away from those thoughts of regret. Satine walked towards it, barely even opening it when it was roughly pushed opened and someone's lips crashed onto hers.

She opened her eyes quickly after she pushed whoever it was away from her.

"What the hell, Oberyn?!"

"I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you, Lannister," Oberyn raised an eyebrow. "Why are you always running away?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't run. I am just getting away from all this shit. You especially."

He laughed then closed the door behind him. "I can't stop."

"Stop what?" She grumbled in irritation.

"Stop...stop thinking about you when I know that I shouldn't."

Satine scoffed. "A Lannister and a Martell...that's worse than with a Stark, Oberyn."

"Yet," he added on. "Yet you just can't resist."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Careful, Martell, your emotions are showing."

Oberyn let out a little chuckle while he poured himself a drink. "Perhaps or maybe not."

"I think that you should really leave, Oberyn," she advised him. "I'll only cause you trouble in my opinion. I'm not worth the risk honestly besides I'll just disappoint you or not be faithful to you since I can't seem to resist my own brother."

She gave him a mocking smile that reminded him of Jaime Lannister and somehow Cersei Lannister too.

"It's no surprise that I've fucked him, more than once specifically," Satine laughed. "I think I'm drunk."

Satine laughed hysterically as she slumped into a chair nearby with a lopsided smile on her pretty face.

"Now I know why my family drinks most of the time," she said before gulping down the wine. "It makes you forget."

Oberyn approached her slowly as she smiled hazily up at him, her eyes were glossy. "Then perhaps you should stop before you do something that you'll regret."

"The Targaryen girl," she started, licking her lips of the wine still on her lips. "Have you heard or met her?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to, but I have a feeling that we will," he said as he looked off into the distance. "Someday."

"She's something to remember and if you did meet her then you would know it."

"You have met her?" Oberyn asked, now interested in what she was saying.

A smile twitched on her face. "Yes. Where do you think I was this past year or so?"

"I'm surprised she did not kill you where you stood."

"Believe me, so was I."

**~ONE YEAR AGO~**

"_Let her inside," Satine advised-well, more liked commanded the emissaries of Qarth._

"_She is a Targaryen," one of them said in calm outrage. "She will bring destruction to our city with her barbarians as well as her dragons. She will-"_

"_She will obey our laws and keep her people in line," Satine interrupted with a strong voice. "I will vouch for her."_

"_If anything should happen because of her then you will take fault, Lannister," he warned her, huffing held back anger._

"_Lannister," Daenerys Targaryen questioned curiously with a hint of fear lingering in her voice and eyes. "As the Lannisters of Casterly Rock?"_

_Satine sighed heavily. "Tywin's my father, yes, but that is a life I don't agree with, Daenerys Targaryen. I'm nothing like my family."_

"_Prove it," Jorah said. _

"_I'm Satine Lannister," she said and recognition came slowly into his eyes and Daenerys as well as the memory of their first meeting in Lys, but she thought it wise not to show any emotion._

"_Is that supposed to mean something, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked him, eyeing him._

"_Aye, Khaleesi," was all he spoke to her before directing his attention to Satine. "We accept your offer."_

_One of emissaries spoke up again, "Although Lady Satine has proven to us to be full of grace and wisdom unlike the rest of her family, her word cannot be held-"_

"_I invoke soumai," Xaro Xhoan Daxos pledged which made a smirk flirt it's way onto Satine's face as she stood there in silks under a hot sun. He took out his blade, cutting his hand purposely. "I will vouch for her, her people, and her dragons, in accordance with the law."_

"_Be it on your head," said the merchant, a trader of spices as he turned away with a fuming expression. "The both of yours."_

"_Welcome to Qarth, my lady," Xaro greeted politely as the gates opened for them._

* * *

_Daenerys was looking off into the distance as she asked Jorah, "Who is Satine Lannister? Why do you put your trust in her?"_

"_From what I've heard, she may bear the name that brings fear and hatred into men's hearts, but she doesn't like them."_

"_Is that why she is in Qarth then?"_

_He shrugged. "I can't speak for her reasons, but all I know is that seventeen years ago she ran away from Westeros and has been everywhere. I can't say that I'm not surprised that she's in Qarth, Khaleesi."_

"_Can I trust her?"_

"_Ser Jorah, it was actually ten years that I left, not seventeen. I'm not that old thankfully. __You can trust me," Satine said as she walked into the clearing. "After all, we are friends, aren't we?"_

_"You've met her before, Khaleesi," Jorah questioned. _

_"Once," Daenerys answered. "When I didn't know any better...__Satine Lannister. I think it's time I knew who's side you are on?"_

"_You know I was friends with your brother, Rhaegar that is until the war happened then I had to go leave him. He was the only person who ever showed me kindness besides my siblings of course. I liked him. I have no doubt in my mind that he would ever harm a woman, no matter how angry he was, he always had this calmness to him that piss me off entirely."_

"_Why?" Daenerys questioned, becoming interested in what the woman had to say._

"_Because people like getting a rise out of someone, gets the blood pumping. If they see you unaffected by whatever it is that they are doing then it will only encourage them more to see the effect. My father is always calm and he is feared throughout the land, stone face and calm, never breaking. A calm king is unpredictable and when he is unpredictable then that is when he's the most dangerous because you don't know what he may do next...you don't know his moves like you do with a king who can't control his emotions."_

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_Wars, deaths, and loss. All those did not affect me since my father had no problem hiding them from me, wanting me to learn the lesson quickly that life isn't beautiful and people aren't nice, fairy tales don't exist. I was walking in the streets of King's Landing right after the siege, looking for my brothers when I saw a little girl trying to wake her mother up, but couldn't. The little girl kept on crying and shaking her mother to wake up. Her mother had been stabbed by someone and her father was just a couple feet away from them, flies buzzing around him as he probably was already decaying...his body thrown carelessly then left to rot," Satine recalled, almost shuddering at the memory since it always haunted her in her sleep. "Someone took the little girl away as men came by with a carriage of just dead bodies. All ages, boys who looked to be only thirteen perhaps with half of their stomachs hanging out. They threw the bodies of her mother and father, she kept on struggling to get to them and then out of nowhere the man who was holding her had started to rape her...right there in the streets. No one even blinked. This was when I realized that this was the madness my family had caused. Starks, Baratheons, Lannisters-it doesn't matter who because as long as you're a highborn, you aren't obliged to care for the thousands of men who give their lives and will be forgotten in the blink of an eye."_

_Daenerys was the first to look away, suddenly remembering __one such raid of a Lhazareen town, Daenerys had grown disturbed by the treatment of the defeated and gave orders to stop every rape she saw, claiming the victims as her personal slaves and taking them under her protection. _

"_I feel the same."_

"_You've grown since the last time we spoke. __From what I saw today you care for your people as if they were your own family," Satine observed. "I like that about you which is why I am here to warn you, Dany."_

"_Why? What's going to happen?"_

"_Trust no one, not ever, and not even me," she warned. "Those leeches desperately desire your dragons and probably plan to kidnap them and trade you into my family for gold."_

"_And you don't want that to happen?"_

"_How many times am I going to have to explain to you that I am nothing like my family? We are as different as summer and winter, although in the same season, difference is all that they have in common," Satine explained. _

"_I believe you when you say that, but like you said before, I am not to trust anyone."_

_Satine smirked, a little cockily and Daenerys returned her smirk. "I knew that there was a reason why I liked you when we met, Dany."_

* * *

**~PRESENT~**

"Let's just say that we came to a mutual understanding, Martell."

Satine chuckled then stood up, wobbling a little as she came towards Oberyn. She giggled as she tripped and fell into his arms when he caught her by the waist. She bit her bottom lip causing Oberyn to look down at it before she crashed their lips together, teeth bare against each other's. Satine led them towards her bed as she pushed him down on top of it, straddling his thighs. She looked absolutely erotic as she sat on top of him, gazing down at him with a mischievous smile on her face. Her blonde curls were wild as they rest to her lower waist, he didn't know how long her hair was until he saw her take it down from the updo she always wore.

Her hands felt slithered their way across his body, stopping in his hair and gripping it. She kissed his neck, biting a pressure point that caused him to jump suddenly. His cock was hard and straining against his breeches. As if reading his mind, Satine's hands traveled down to his cock and started to rub it.

"I thought I was too much trouble."

"I was always a trouble-maker when I was a girl," she whispered into his ear.

"You're drunk," he whispered.

"Fuck me," she said seductively as she started to rub his cock faster through his breeches. He let out a quiet and strained moan. "You know you've always wanted to."

He set his hands on her shoulders, holding her back. "You're only acting this way around me because you are drunk. If you were sober, well then I can guess that I would be kneed in the groin."

"But I want you. Badly, Oberyn Martell."

She suddenly fell forward, a light snore coming from her lips beside him as he realized that her body forced sleep on her. Oberyn sighed heavily as he looked down at the tent in his breeches. He stood up and decided to go relieve his pleasure while he still could.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITE! You guys are awesome so I updated a king of longer than usual chapters. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	14. The Father

A bright light hit her face as it immediately annoyed her upon awakening. Satine squinted at the light, rubbing her hand over her face specifically her eyes. Before opening her eyes, she felt the heat of another body laying next to hers. Hesitantly, she opened one eye, almost screaming at the sight of a bare chested Oberyn.

She slowly lifted the blankets up, praying to the Maiden that she didn't do what she thinks she did. Satine sighed in relief as she saw that they were wearing breeches. Satine slowly got up from the bed, getting quickly dressed.

Satine decided that it would be best if she were to wear a gown today for her reunion with her father. She pinned the sides of her long blonde curls to the side of her head, wearing simple gold teardrop earrings. Satine slipped on a gold gown which her shoulders were left bare, her arms were covered in the same golden embroidery that was spread out through the skirt of the gown like vines. Satine glanced at herself in the mirror, scowling a little as she glanced at herself in the mirror, scowling a little as she looked like Cersei when she was much younger.

And less bitter, Satine thought with a sneer.

Satine forced herself to not look back at Obery as she left the room once she strapped on a dagger onto her thigh. She walked down the halls with her head held up high as she made her way to the Tower of the Hand where her father lied. She didn't dare turn her eyes towards the people who glanced her way as she walked down the halls of the Red Keep.

"Lady Satine," Lord Baelish greeted with a tight smile on his face. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Lord Baelish," she greeted politely. "I wonder where is the rest of the small council."

"So many rumours were flying about as we all heard of your quick departure," Lord Baelish questioned.

"Ah, yes," Satine drawled out with a dry voice. "The gossip of Westeros...that is one of the things I certainly did not miss."

"A lot has changed in Westeros since you left in such a hurry, Lady Satine-"

"Just call me Satine, I haven't been called a lady in such a long time."

Lord Baelish let out a little laugh. "Well, that is a rare perspective coming from a Lannister...a Lannister prefers the company of the common people than highborns."

"The rich get richer and the poorer get poorer," she quoted with a small smile. "The highborns will never change and the common people can. It's as simple as that. They're quite fascinating creatures."

"You are a highborn yourself, my lady," Lord Baelish reminded her. "I find that people will never change for the better. They will only grow crueler."

"Good day, Littlefinger," she snapped at him, remembering how much she didn't trust Westeros.

"Black Mamba," he started, stopping her in her tracks. "Imp, Kingslayer, Great Lion, Queen Dowager...names are such a powerful thing especially it seems for Lannisters."

"Kingslayer," she mused in amusement. "My brother saved you all from a mad king who would've killed everyone in Westeros just because the voices in his head told him so. If he had let him live then it would've been someone else that did the job. His name causes fear to boil in men's eyes and he has lived up to the name. Tyrion may be small, but he's smarter than the rest of us, my father is feared by all because he has no problem getting rid of someone and no one will even blink, and Cersei...she'll take whatever you can throw at her, but she'll throw it back at you ten thousand times worse."

Satine smiled at him, her smile cut like a knife. "So let me be clear, Lord Baelish, my family is powerful for a reason. The names you give us only make our shadows grow taller-so tall that no man would even dare to cross them. A Lannister always repays his debts."

Satine walked away from him, heading back to her path towards the Tower of the Hand. Satine knocked on the door, eyeing the guards in Lannister armour, standing still on either side of her father's door. She could tell that her family didn't feel safe anymore like they used to.

_I've been gone too long. _

"Enter," Tywin's stern voice came out like lightning.

Satine entered the room, closing the door behind her quietly. Tywin looked up and was surprised at the sight of his youngest child especially in a dress nonetheless. Though he didn't show it.

"Father," she greeted, coming closer to him.

Her father wasn't exactly an affectionate person, but even she was surprised as she felt herself hugging him when he stood up. He had forgotten what it was like to hug someone especially one of his children. After their mother died, Tywin did not smile nor did he show any kind of affection to any of his children. Even though secretly Satine wanted him to when she was a girl.

It was hard growing up without a mother and with a father who didn't show affection. She was forced to hold in any type of emotion and keep it deep inside.

After the hug ended, Tywin commented, "I had forgotten how much you looked like your mother. So why did you run off?"

The smile on Satine's face faded as she replied, "You all pushed me away."

"I pushed you to make you stronger," Tywin replied as he walked back to his desk, sitting back in his chair. "To survive."

"Well, you succeeded, father. You practically pushed me onto the ship itself that crossed the Narrow Sea."

"I did it because our enemies will manipulate a Lannister. Lannisters are not weak minded."

"Lannisters don't act like fools," she mocked him and his voice. "This is probably why everyone hates us. Is it far better to be feared or loved, father?"

"Feared. They won't attack someone they fear nor will they revolt."

"Perhaps." Satine shrugged. "Why do you hate Tyrion so much?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, Your hatred for my brother is just one of the many reasons why I left. In fact, you yourself might be the real reason for my departure."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty," Tywin questioned in irritation.

"I may not remember much about my mother, but I know her from the stories that were told. She wouldn't have wanted you to hate him."

"She's gone because of him," Tywin told her carefully as if she were a child climbing trees too high in the sky for her to climb yet she still climbed them. "You grew up without a mother, Satine. I remember when you were a babe, the only thing that would calm you down was the sight of your mother's necklace. Once you saw it, the tears would stop and you would hold it tight in your little fingers. No one could take it from you."

"Well, Cersei did. I never saw that thing again," Satine reminded him. "Tyrion are practically twins, father. The only difference is that he was born a dwarf and I got lucky."

"You were a little girl-"

"I'm not that little girl anymore," she said quickly. "I've changed too in the last decade. I wanted to leave-to learn."

"Learn what?"

"Learn to survive without help. I wanted to understand what the world was really like outside of the walls of The Rock."

Tywin nodded. "Westeros has changed as well; it's only grown more cruel. The people are just the same as always."

"I actually hope that people can change for the better."

Tywin's mouth twitched almost into a smile, seeing that her compassion for other creatures who don't deserve it, still hasn't been snuffed out like a candle's flame. "So tell me of your adventures in Essos."

They sat for hours as Satine enthusiastically told him of the many adventures she had. From meeting a giant named Tiny, tryin to free slaves and succeeding, almost being skinned alive by the a khalasar of the Dothraki, she could've gone on for days. It was nice.

But it did not change anything.

Satine still wanted to leave all of this behind more than ever. She walked back to her room, feeling a slight headache slamming its fists repeatedly into her brain. Satine wrapped her arms around her middle, her skirts swishing back and forth as she walked. She felt her fingers begin to twitch as she realized that she wanted to kill something.

Badly.

She was no saint. Not anymore.

* * *

**~Three Years Ago, along the shores of the Shivering Sea~**

_Satine held her chin up high as she saw it. She remembered reading about this place where the ruins of a fallen kingdom lied because of the Dothraki. _

_Kingdom of Sarnor was what it was called. _

_The Dothraki destroyed even the grass. They made sure that whoever came here knew what had happened. They wanted the fear of everyone. _

_They even destroyed their gods and the faith that they had in them. _

_Satine heard the sound of hooves behind her as she entered the castle or well, what was supposed to be a castle, but now looked like Harrenhal...only much worse. She knew that they had already caught sight of her for her golden hair could be spotted easily from a mile away since there was nothing, but darkness._

_She didn't dare touch the hilt of the sword on her hip. I am a foreigner so I doubt that my hand on the hilt would not be taken lightly and would perceive me as an enemy._

_She didn't know Dothraki that well to actually have an intelligent conversation with them though she doubted that they would let her. _

_Satine heard the Dothraki talk amongst themselves, one of the men smiled cruelly at me. The man dismounted his black horse, his hair longer than most of his companions. She backed away from him slowly, fearing her brothers' words for the first time. They always told her to be careful of men especially since they would rape her within a second. The end of that conversation did not end well for her brothers. _

_He had red markings from his back to his shoulders. He had bronze colored skin that was much darker than her own. The man was taller than she was and made her appear small to his men. She did not like the way that this man was looking at her. His eyes were filled with lust and cruelty. Unfathomable eyes was what he had._

_His fingers were hard as they touched her cheek. Satine ripped his hand from her face, telling him in Dothraki, "Do not touch me."_

_They laughed at her before he slapped her face, she could feel the blood in her mouth from her cut lip. She turned back to them, smiling as she licked the blood from her lip. _

_He spoke again, telling her, "I will enjoy raping you."_

"_We must see what Khal Morgo will want with her." A man with a short curly ponytail said. _

_The man in front of her seemed to not like this idea, but he nodded before grabbing her arms and pulling her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed at him-_

Satine was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Oberyn still sleeping in her bed. _Had no one dared to disturb him? Were they really that scared of the Red Viper that they did not question his sleeping arrangements for the night._

Satine growled angrily as she slammed the door to her chambers purposely just so he would wake up. She faked an innocent look on her face as she put her hand over her heart as Oberyn violently jolted awake in her bed, his dagger out to attack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Oberyn frowned as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. She walked towards him, continuing, "You need to leave before rumors start to spread and soon the Sand Snakes try to murder me in my sleep for opening my legs to their father."

Oberyn smirked. "Wouldn't that be a sight?"

"Never speak of last night or this morning to anyone if you value your life, Martell."

"Oh, but last night is a night that I shall never forget, Lannister," Oberyn replied as he leaned back onto the bed crossing his hands behind his head.

Satine rolled her eyes. "Get. Out."

Oberyn thought about it for a moment. "No. We are breaking our fasts together. In the public eye and we will discuss some things that have been really bothering me as of lately."

He closed his eyes, still smiling. "By the way, my lady, you look lovely today."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry, I haven't updated in a way, my life is getting in my way so therefore my mind was blocked. I can't wait to show you guys about her time with the Dothraki, it's really exciting for me because I just can't wait to write it! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	15. The Warrior

Satine stared at Oberyn who has no problem devouring his food while she had lost her appetite due to some memories resurfacing inside of her mind.

Of course, she loved men. Jaime may have been her first love, but he certainly wasn't her last. There was another after she left and before she met Oberyn. His name was Khal Morgo or at least that was what the Dothraki called him.

He was truly a warrior to be feared of.

* * *

**~Vaes Khadokh~**

_City of Corpses, she thought grimly as she was tied to a pole outside. _

_The night was hot and dark, but the torches from the khalasar. As she glanced around the area, the smell of dead bodies filled her nostrils. They were all slaves and whores to the Dothraki, captured or taken from their homes. Satine tried her best not to look at them, but found it hard when their lifeless eyes stared back at her. Then she found herself wanting to look at them, she believed that having the stomach to look into Death's eyes was strength somehow. _

_She saw as a tall muscular man strode towards her before stabbing a torch into the ground. His black braid swung around as he faced her. He was surprisingly handsome for being a Dothraki since everyone of them that she saw were anything, but handsome to her. He had the same red paint markings on his shoulders as did his men when they took her. _

_At first, he towered over her, his eyes were black before he came into the light of the torch. His eyes were actually almost red, he gave her the appearance of a snake. A handsome snake. _

"_No questions," Satine taunted. "I'm surprised since men usually try to either rape me or question me."_

"_I'm not like most men," he said in the Common Tongue. _

"_You know of the Common Tongue then? That is surprising especially for a Dothraki."_

_Khal Morgo eyed her with intrigue. "I don't want my enemies to know that I can understand them almost completely."_

"_Do you share this little detail with your men as well?"_

"_I do not."_

"_The Bloodriders?"_

"_Not even them." He replied, his accent thick to where she almost couldn't understand him. Almost. _

"_Are you going to kill me then? Be the only man who gets to do the honor?" She sneered at him. _

_Khal Morgo did not answer her and only stared at her with a small smile on his face, the flames dancing across wildly. _

"_My father always told me that if you are going to kill someone then kill them, don't stand there and keep talking about it or in your sense, keep smiling at me and ignoring me."_

_He laughed at her then stood up to untie her, his eyes watching hers carefully. He still watched her as she rubbed her wrists before grabbing them and pulling them apart. _

"_It will only get worse with rubbing."_

"_How did you come to know of the Common Tongue?"_

"_I want to know what my enemies are saying about me," he replied as he moved away from her. "One day, I plan to do the impossible. This will make me the greatest and strongest Khal in history just like my ancestors as they were remembered for tearing apart the Kingdom of Sarnor. One of the great khals!"_

"_You despise the Andals?" She realized as she sat up more against the pole. _

"_You come from Westeros, yes? You are Westerosi."_

"_Yes, why does that matter?" Satine asked suspiciously lifting her chin up in defiance. _

"_You are alive because I need you to be my guide to this known world. To show me everything about Westeros," he said as he stepped closer to her until he was towering over her. "You will do this for me."_

"_I heard that the Dothraki fear anything that their horses can't drink. Why would you cross the waters?"_

"_Because then I will be a true conqueror. A khal is only great if he can gather all of the people as one."_

"_Where do I fit into all of this then?"_

"_You will be my seer, someone to let me see into their world."_

"_Why would I risk the lives of my family?"_

_Khal Morgo chuckled and mused, "You want them dead as much as I do."_

"_That's not true."_

"_It is, Satine," he countered as their noses touched, his breath hot on her face. "There is a darkness inside of you. A warrior held back. Your family held you back."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_No," he replied. "I am not."_

_Khal Morgo wrapped his large hand around her neck before crashing his lips onto hers. Satine could barely breathe as she was pushed to the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned before pushing him to the wall as well as they ripped their clothes off each other. His beard tickled her cheek as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. His hands gripped her bare hips before he bent his head to suck her hardened nipple. She jumped as she felt him bite her nipple. He kneeled down and kissed her mound as her head fell back in pleasure, she moaned loudly not caring that everyone had heard her. _

Satine was brought back to the present when she heard Oberyn command her, "Eat your food."

Satine raised an eyebrow at him as she drank her wine. "Not. Hungry."

"Yes, you are. I can hear your stomach growling for something."

She smiled at him and stood up. "I'm not hungry. Besides I may have just lost my appetite."

Satine turned around, walking away from him as she heard him call out to her, "You still are a beautiful sight from behind, my lady!"

Satine rolled her eyes as she strode away and towards the Red Keep where she saw everyone in a hurry as they tried to get everything ready for the wedding tomorrow. She turned around and saw a tall blonde woman walking towards her.

"My lady," she bowed.

"Please call me Satine. What is your name?"

"Brienne of Tarth."

"Ah," she drawled out. "You are the fierce knight that put my brother in his place. I thank you for that. Really I do because he deserved it after all these years."

"I wish I could've done more."

"Don't we all wish that," she replied with a smile. "Anything you ask is yours, Brienne of Tarth."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I came to ask you something…"

"Perhaps we should speak privately in my chambers," Satine said as Brienne nodded, walking with her to her chambers. They act nonchalantly as most of the people started to stare at them, suspicion in their eyes as some of them whispered to each other.

_My sister's spies,_ Satine thought. _Keeping an eye on the both of us probably. She doesn't trust Brienne since she has made it clear that she hates them as much as the Starks did. _

Once they closed the door behind them, Satine immediately asked, "What is it?"

"I know from others that you are the most honorable Lannister there is. I fear for Catelyn Stark's daughter and her safety."

Satine nodded. "I agree. I know of your concerns for they are mine as well."

"So you agree that we should keep an eye out," Brienne whispered to her.

She nodded discreetly. "Yes. We are allies now."

"Why?"

"Because I hate my family especially my repulsive father for killing the Starks. They held a tender spot in my heart. I liked Elia Martell, she was nice to me. I was friends with Lyanna Stark so you can imagine how angry I was to learn of their deaths. I want The Mountain's head just as Oberyn Martell wants and I want to protect what's left of House Stark just as you want to."

"I thought that you were protecting the Lannisters."

"I only protect Tyrion, not the rest of them especially after everything."

"What are you planning, Satine Lannister?"

Satine gave her a small smile. "Nothing that would deprive you of saving the only Stark left in Westeros."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	16. The Maiden

Oberyn couldn't help, but decide to have a little chat with Jaime Lannister. The man taunted him to do so, he couldn't resist talking to him. Oberyn often became perplexed as to what Satine had seen in Jaime, he knew that the fact that he was her brother gave her the notion of thinking that she knew him better than anyone...he thought perhaps that she might have once been oblivious to the ways of her brother and who he really was.

Even as they were walking past one another in the hallways of the Red Keep, Oberyn and Jaime caught each other's eyes, something swirling in them. Jaime stopped walking and then turned back around to face the viper he knew only by reputation.

Jaime smirked at the viper. "Why did you capture her?"

Oberyn stopped as well, smiling softly. "Does it matter?"

He chuckled in amusement, shrugging. "I guess not. No matter, I'll repay the debt."

Jaime turned to leave, but stopped as Oberyn called out to him, "She needed to be protected so we were there to help her. They are a lot of dangerous people in Westeros who want her head only because she possesses a last name."

"I don't believe that."

"Satine is someone I've come to admire, I am in awe of her strength."

Oberyn for a moment believed that they belonged together somehow. He thought of how much they were alike in many ways. Oberyn saw himself in Satine's eyes, they both wanted adventure.

And vengeance. He could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at anyone, she tried to hide to it and did so well, but she was like him. She couldn't hide her feelings forever, and wasn't all that patient when it came to wanting what she craved.

"Perhaps it is fate the finally brought us together," Oberyn suggested, but only to get a reaction out of Jaime.

Jaime's hands curled into tight fists as he gave him a forced smile that never reached his eyes. "My father was right about you. You are half-mad."

Oberyn returned his smile, saying, "I don't believe that you truly love Satine as you claim to do."

Jaime didn't even bother denying Oberyn's assumption that he loved Satine as more than just a sister. "I'm curious as to why is that?"

"Because you left her to be by Cersei's side, yes? You let her leave Westeros without a fight," Oberyn reminded him. "That shows that you do not care for her as much. You've grown apart I'm afraid. She has realized this which is good for me, but terrible for you."

"I've always loved Cersei more, I'll admit to that," Jaime confessed. "Satine always fought our love, Cersei embraced it. I wished that she was like that, but instead she ran on the first ship in the middle of the night like some robber I suppose."

"Except she's nothing like Cersei. She is not some flower, she certainly doesn't dress like one. Satine is something you don't see every dynasty one would think."

"Strong women these days seem to be in the latter."

"No, not women, but men," Oberyn countered. "

"There are great tales of both genders, but the bards only sing the great deeds of men and the damsels they fell in love with."

Oberyn nodded and looked around, sniffing. "Change is in the air. No doubt that they will rise someday. Soon maybe, then we should all be afraid. Satine is called The Black Mamba for a reason. She is fiercer than you could ever know."

"Don't presume that you know anything of my sister. I know her better than others do before she left." Jaime retorted. "I love her. Everything about her."

Oberyn shook his head. "You don't know her though. You never did. You don't want to embrace who she is. You want to make her like the rest of you."

"I know her better than you ever will."

Oberyn came closer to him. "Is that a threat?"

Jaime looked into his eyes. "It is a promise."

Oberyn's lips curved as he replied, "There is wildness in Satine that you, your father, your brother, and your sister all want to control it. Instead of embracing it, it frightens you, doesn't it?"

"She's unpredictable," Jaime admitted.

"But extraordinary."

"Definat."

"Bold and wild."

Jaime scoffed. "Impulsive, you mean. You haven't seen her the way I have."

"I have not seen her naked, but I can already tell that the sight will be a pleasant one."

Jaime growled as they heard quick footsteps coming into the hallway. Tyrion arrived there to them as quickly as possible without making a fool of himself.

"Let's not fight right now. It would be a bad custom to kill our guests, Jaime and your host, Oberyn," Tyrion advised lowly.

"Like I said before," Jaime began. "You don't know her and you're a fool if you think otherwise."

"No, but I have had a glimpse of something beautifully broken. Like a phoenix, rising from the ashes."

"Careful not to be too caught up in my sister's beauty, Viper, she's just as deadly as the rest of us," Jaime warned Oberyn who smirked in response. "...perhaps even more."

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS," Tyrion roared at the both of them, surprising them. "Walk away, the both of you. Satine will come for the both of you if you continue. You know she has a bad temper."

"You're right," Satine said, appearing of the darkness. "I do. One of my bad qualities."

"My lady," Oberyn greeted. "Your brothers are delightful."

"As you are to them most like," she replied, stepping forward. "I don't think that I like hearing people talk of what they think they know of me. No one knows anyone. Neither of you know me. I was different, I've always been different. Leave it be and walk away you two before I do something I may regret, not now, but years later."

Jaime and Oberyn shared a look before turning away from each other and going their separate ways.

Satine sighed as Tyrion stated, "Why must you always cause trouble?"

"I could say the same for you, brother. Why are you crossed today?"

"I had to be selfless."

"For once," Satine joked. "That must've been hard."

"You're right, it was."

"And?"

"And I did not like it," Tyrion replied.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly. "I know the feeling."

"I know you do," Tyrion responded as he looked up at her. "Your pain was worse than mine most likely."

Satine froze and looked into her brother's eyes. "Probably not as worse as losing the woman you love."

"Nor the child you came to love."

"I was never with child."

Tyrion let a soft smile appear on his face. "Of course, you never were."

Satine came closer. "What I said to Jaime and Oberyn...the same goes to you as well, Tyrion. I'm not innocent. I lost that innocence a long time ago and it was on purpose."

"The Maiden is probably crying her pretty eyes out every time she hears your name."

"You know me, I don't believe in the Seven or any other god."

"Yes, I remember."

"Good."

Tyrion cleared his throat. "I have to go now I'm afraid. I have a wedding breakfast to get to. Will you be there?"

"No," Satine simply said, shrugging. "I have something else to attend to, but I already sent someone to give Joffrey my gift. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Something tells me that he won't unless it involves something vulgar and cruel."

_The Maiden is supposed to make all children innocent and dream sweetly, but Joffrey is not sweet nor is he innocent. Perhaps they made a mistake, _Satine thought.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I'm happy that you all love this story as much as I have come to love it. You guys are literally the best and I hope you guys keep loving where I'm going with this story and the characters. As you can see the titles are going to involve The Seven Gods so this one is the Maiden and each chapter is based on what they stand for. I can't wait for the Stranger to happen which won't be for another four chapters I'm afraid, but the Mother is a good one too which is after the next chapter.**

**Tyrion doesn't know if the child is still alive, but he thinks that Satine was pregnant at some point and gave up the child which would be common sense. It will be reveal on the Mother chapter how he came to know.**

** I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**HINT: Joffrey's wedding is next chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	17. The Smith

**~Vaes Khadokh~**

_Satine gazed outside, watching silently as the Dothraki people went about their daily lives. She found them suddenly interested as she realized that this was their life. This was what they knew all of their lives and what they did all the time.. They didn't do anything else, but this. _

_Satine walked closer, she was barely covered in anything that she would call a dress. Her blonde hair was longer now and came down in curls near the curve of her butt cheeks, she could feel heat kissing her skin repeatedly. Satine observed them carefully as they cut the skin off of their animals naturally. There weren't many children running around which perplexed Satine since there were so many men running around, but less women. She wondered where the girls went off to. _

_But in the back of her mind, she knew where they went as she watched one of the men take a woman in the middle of the camp. No one even blinked. No on ever blinked. _

_She watched as they made their homes out of nothing wherever they went. She was truly amazed by how they could pack up their things and then move their homes altogether to another place. They could make their home anywhere. _

_Satine turned away when she felt fingers lightly graze her bare back before twirling a curl around their finger. _

"_What do you want?" She asked in frustration. "I thought you left to go hunting with the others."_

"_And leave you behind?" Khal Morgo mused. "That would be unwise."_

"_Is it because of me or your men?"_

"_Both."_

_He walked away from her and went to the map across the table. "The dress looks beautiful on you."_

_She scoffed. "I would hardly call this a dress. This is just a piece of cloth covering the parts you like the most."_

_He shrugged. "I like your stomach, your back, and your legs."_

"_But you wouldn't dare have the men see my breasts and the hole between my legs now, would you? I hear the Dothraki sometimes share their women between each other...will you share me?"_

_His eyes travelled up the length of her body lustfully. "Never. You are not a woman to be shared among others."_

"_Maybe," she whispered softly "Or maybe you're lying. Maybe once you're finished with me then I'll be shared."_

"_If you keep running your mouth at me then I just might let them."_

"_No, you won't," she countered. "Men like you can't afford to let a woman like me get away from you so easily."_

"_Tell me of these men in their stone houses...which of them do I need to kill first? Make an example out of."_

_Satine chuckled. "You think that I'll actually tell you anything? You must be crazier than I thought you would be. You won't succeed at this mission. You're not the first khal who's thought of taking Westeros and you won't be the last. I will discuss these battle plans with you when I've seen that you've trained your horses to walk on water."_

_Khal Morgo chuckled once more and then walked towards her before holding her chin tightly between his fingers. "I am still amused by you."_

_Satine pulled away from his grip and turned to leave just as he warned her, "I won't be amused for long and someday you will submit to me one way or another."_

"_I already submitted myself to a man before and I didn't like it then."_

"_Where are you going, Satine?"_

"_Hunting."_

_He chuckled. "Do you even know how to hunt?"_

"_No, but I'm going to find out."_

_He sighed heavily before striding towards her. "You won't last a moment out there."_

"_I'm a fast learner."_

"_I'll teach you."_

"_You'll what?"_

_Khal Morgo suddenly whacked a piece of metal onto the back of her knee. Satine cried out in agony as she fell to the floor. She glared up at him and quickly moved out of the way as he slammed an axe near the side of her head. She rolled away onto feet as Khal Morgo told her, "You want to be better. I'll teach you."_

* * *

Satine stared up at the statue of the Smith, thinking, _I may need you help for a while...there is a lot of work that needs to get done. _

She walked away from each of the statues and glanced at every one of them as she walked in the Sept of Baelor.

"Such magnificent statues," a voice said from behind her.

She smirked. "And yet to some they are intimidating because of their power over us...but what have they really done for any of us? It doesn't matter if we pray to them because they won't listen, they don't have the time to."

"Do you believe in the gods, my lady?" Varys asked.

"No, I never did. Lost my faith awhile ago. In this moment, perhaps I will pray to them all to give me the strength to get through my nephew's wedding."

Varys smiled and chuckled. "The Targaryen girl across the Narrow Sea has conquered two of the great slave cities. First Astapor and then Yunkai fell before Daenerys Targaryen's forces, and hundreds of thousands of freed slaves now flock to her banner."

"Conquered? She sounds like she's carving a path of liberation, not one of conquest."

"Meereen is in her eyesight. Perhaps we should all be worried."

"Perhaps."

"My little birds tell me that as her army grows so do her friends," Varys informed. "I wonder who's been telling her where to go and who to kill."

"She has two extraordinary military soldiers at her side, they know where to go and who to kill as you put it, Lord Varys," Satine reminded him.

"My lady, I think that your time away from here has taught you many things about life itself."

She shook her head. "No, I taught to survive, my lord. I had to survive, grow a spine, and know to never trust anyone. I had to learn to kill, I've never killed. Jaime only taught me the basics of fighting and I was taught so much more. You could say that a lot of work needed to be done onto me. Good day, Varys."

Satine saw something black move in the corner of her eye and she moved towards it, following this person. She quickly went down the steps and ran into the nearby set of trees, she breathed heavily as she saw no one there. Her eyebrows furrowed as she quietly stepped through the trees. Suddenly a chain was wrapped around her neck and she quickly put her fingers between the chain and her neck. They stumbled together as she backed them into a tree. She shoved him again into the tree and he grunted, releasing the chain a little bit. She twirled around, twisting the chain until it fell out of her hands.

Satine kicked him in the back of the knee just as he dodged her incoming fist towards her. He shoved her away from him and she back-flipped away from. He seemed shocked for a moment before pulling out two swords and running towards her. Satine grabbed the chain from off of the ground and whipped it towards him. She managed to hit him over the head just as he slashed her arm.

She looked down at the gash on her upper arm. "You better hope that you didn't infect me with that thing."

Satine, ragefully, ran towards him swinging the chain towards one of the swords, wrapping itself around it. She pulled him towards her and slammed her knee into his stomach. As he was bent over in pain, she quickly slammed her fists into the back of his neck. Once he fell to the floor, she kicked away his weapons.

"Who sent you?" She asked calmly.

He didn't answer.

She then broke one of finger, specifically his index finger then his middle was next. "Tell me! Or I'll keep breaking things and trust me when I say that they will be things that you will miss."

Satine looked down at him and frowned. "Who sent you?"

"Wanted me to kill you...y-you knew...knew too much…"

"What are they hiding? Who is trying to kill me? Who?!"

"You...y-you are surrounded by e-enemies...they will come for you...kill me, more will come after you," he told her.

Satine grabbed his sword and shoved the blade of his sword against his neck. "Who?"

He started to suddenly laugh at her like he some sort of madman, she stabbed his sword into his neck slowly. Blood poured out of the wound as she stood up and wiped her wound clean of the blood. Satine rolled his body into the bushes as if something had happened. She freshened her up a little before making her way back to the Sept of Baelor.

Satine made her way towards her place near the front of the crowd on the groom's side which was where her family stood. Satine stood by Jaime and next to Cersei, sighing heavily.

"You're not late though you did miss this morning-"

"I had plans," Satine interrupted Cersei with a smile.

"You have an appearance to keep up with, Satine-"

"No, I don't," Satine said to Cersei, receiving looks from her family as she looked at Cersei. "I don't have to do anything that you say. Not anymore. You're not Queen anymore, not after today. Margaery Tyrell is the Queen now and if you try to screw with that, you will wish that I had never come back, Cersei."

Cersei opened her mouth to reply, but their father scolded, "Enough bickering with you two. Discuss this later."

Satine tuned out the wedding ceremony as she felt eyes on her, she turned around and caught Oberyn Martell's eyes. He winked at her and she chuckled lowly, shaking her head as she turned back around. Jaime looked at her oddly then grunted a little as he saw Oberyn.

"Seems you have an admirer," Jaime whispered.

"I happen to tolerate this admirer so stay outta my way," Satine whispered back with a smirk and a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"What happened this morning?"

"Someone happened, but don't worry, brother, I took care of him."

Satine went back to her thoughts, wondering who was after her. She wondered if it was any of her own who tried to kill her. Satine was wondering why they would go after her, she was sure that they must've had the wrong person. He said that she had been asking questions, looking for answers, but she had been doing just the opposite actually.

Satine thought that maybe people were truly getting suspicious about her since her return home. After the ceremony, her brother and her sister led her outside.

"Why? Why are you being this way?" Cersei asked harshly. "We're family. We're sisters. Why are you turning your back on your family now?"

Satine raised her eyebrow at her. "If we are truly family as you say we are then why did you try to have me killed? That's why I'm a little pissed off."

Cersei's face transformed from confusion to anger. "I find that you thinking I tried to kill you is the most ridiculous thing you could've ever thought of-"

"Someone tried to have me killed and I don't know who it was," Satine told them. "But I will find them."

"I could never kill you," Cersei admitted. "You're still my sister and I've always loved you."

Satine lowered her head a little. "I know and I know it may seem as if I don't about any of you, but that's not true. A lot happened me when I was gone, some of them were good and some were bad. I had to learn to survive first though and that changed me completely. I did things that I am not proud of, but the only thing that should matter to you is that I came back. I don't think our Father will ever let me leave again."

Satine turned around and started to walk away from her siblings. She noticed that Oberyn was now walking beside her.

"Everyone here seems to think that you are not deadly because you have a pretty face and you were born a Highborn, but I don't think that."

She scoffed. "You think so?"

"That man you fought earlier thought so."

"They always do," she mused.

Oberyn grabbed her arm and asked her quietly, "They don't see the haunted look you have in your eye. The look of a killer. What happened to you while you were gone?"

She smiled nervously at him.. "It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, Oberyn. Nothing ever is."

"Why didn't you come back earlier?"

"I couldn't," she confessed before making her way down to the reception area. She winced a little at her wound and then continued to walk, shaking off the pain as she always did.

_Pain makes you better,_ she remember Khal Morgo said to her once before he hit her repeatedly. Her pain was teaching her something, it was supposed to teach her to be better, but she never understood that.

She never would. All she knew was that she got away from him and that one day, he would pay dearly for what he did.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! **

**I know it's confusing about Satine and where she stands with her family. She believes that her family has done a lot of wrong and feels as if she wants to right those wrongs somehow, but can't because she loves them. Satine knows that they care for her, but now that someone tried to have her killed, she can't trust anyone anymore. At first, she does think that Cersei tried to have her killed, but then sees that she was wrong. **

**Back in Vaes Khadokh, she was a slave at first, but then Khal Morgo saw her as useful to his plans. He keeps her around and then she refuses him during the battle plans as a way of a distraction to buy more time for herself. In her mind, she's trying to think of a way to escape. Like Jaime, she wants to go home at this point and is trying to find a way home by means of escaping the Dothraki. She doesn't like Khal Morgo so when she decides to learn from him, she gets a lot of pain in the process in order to make her better. Honestly, this storyline is my favorite because this to me is where she truly became a great fighter and on the path to being The Black Mamba. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	18. The Mother

"May I sit with you," Satine asked Oberyn.

He put his hand over his heart and smirked in a charming way at her. "Oh, my lady Lannister, I feel beyond honored that you would choose me out of all the men here."

Satine smiled. "And you should be."

"Your mood swings will kill me someday," Oberyn joked.

Satine laughed and nodded. "Perhaps. Just depends on my mood and I usually give out warnings."

As they sat down, she noticed that her entire family was glaring at her. Oberyn noticed this as well as he asked, "Are you doing this to cause anger?"

"I'm teaching them a lesson, Oberyn. I'm teaching them that I have a choice and that just because I am back, it doesn't give them permission to dictate my life all over again," she explained. "I want to sit with you because you're the only sane one here who actually might understand what I went through."

"So who taught you to fight? I mean real fighting not the kind your brother does."

Satine gulped down her wine before she began her story, "I met a Khal, I was his slave and lover, he taught me to defend myself. He taught me about pain and how to use it by using it on me. I know how to paralyze a man with just two fingers on his spine. I barely even have to do anything. I planned my escape after a couple of months of earning his trust."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. I killed him," she answered coldly. "I had to or he would have killed everyone here. He was planning to cross the sea to Westeros."

Oberyn scoffed. "Dothraki are afraid of the water since their horses can't cross it."

"He wasn't. He knew how to and developed a plan," she explained. "He was a great threat."

"And you ended him." Oberyn smiled and took a drink of his wine. "I am in awe of you, my lady. I want to know why you hate your father so much. I understand, it's clear why, but how is not all that clear."

Satine started to cut up her food as she responded, "My father wasn't always this way. I...there was a time when I loved him and looked past it all. My father is difficult to love because of everything. I found something out many things about him and what he did especially to the Starks. You should watch your back, Martell. You could be next since he invited you to this wedding My father tends to settle his debts at weddings."

Satine stood up and walked over to Jaime when he called her over to him. "What is it?"

"Why are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Oberyn's my friend," she told him. "I'm more concerned about his safety since the Lannisters are known for our involvement in weddings."

"I wasn't there so don't blame me."

"I'm not, but I can tell you don't care enough to fight it."

"It's not my fight. Besides I'm done fighting."

Satine stared appalled at her brother. "Jaime, what-"

Satine stopped as she stood frozen as she saw two Lannisters guards take off their helmets and talk with each other. "Jaime, who are those men? Are they ours?"

Jaime nodded. "Yes, they're father's."

Her heart started to beat faster and Jaime's words became low and her eyesight was start to blur. Satine quickly blacked out for the second time in her life and Jaime quickly caught her in his arms, his eyes full of concern then anger as Oberyn ran to them and tried to hold her.

"What happened?!"

Jaime looked over to the two men who looked surprised at the sight of his sister, but then they turned the other way and walked quickly to the keep. Jaime handed her to Oberyn and followed the men, unsheathing his sword. He saw their crimson red cloaks flowing in the wind as they ran from him. Jaime went through the shortcut and cut them off, slicing his sword clumsily on one of their thighs. He didn't know which one since he was still getting used to his left hand. He made sure that they saw no weakness in him and that he deliberately made that move to cut one of them.

"Why are you running? My sister doesn't faint like some damsel not unless it was for a good reason."

They looked at each other and unsheathed their swords, preparing to fight. "Lord Tywin forced us to keep it a secret."

"Tell me and I may just let you live. Barely."

"You lost your hand, Ser Jaime. You can't win this one," one of them said.

Oberyn came beside him with a smirk and his spear ready to strike his opponent. "With me by his side, you can't win this either. You Lannister boys are always so arrogant of your weapons when you don't know that you are just green boys still."

The Lannister guards glanced at each other and gave their partner a worried yet defeated look. Jaime stepped closer and warned, "Tell us what secret you kept for my father."

The Lannister guards gave each other a look before one of them opened their mouths. Suddenly, his head came clean off of his shoulder as the other one was stabbed in the chest. He quickly fell to the floor with a loud thump. Satine stood over them with a fierce looking in her eyes as she simply wiped off the blood from the blade onto the cloaks.

"You and your secrets, sister will be the death of you," Jamie grumbled, sliding past her. Oberyn chuckled and eyed the blonde woman.

"Do you fake the faint?"

Satine smirked. "Now what would that say about me if I did in fact faint?"

"Why did you kill them?"

Her eye glittered as she replied, "Simply repaying a debt...no doubt Jaime will tell my father what happened here. I now know that these men work for my father and when I first arrived in the Free Cities, they did horrible things to me to try to scare me into running back home and into my father's arms."

"What kind of things, my lady?" Oberyn asked carefully, noticing the same haunted look in her eyes she always got whenever she saw blood.

_They tried to kill my child,_ she thought, but never said those words aloud. _They wouldn't stop...even after I gave birth. They wouldn't stop and kept on returning to kill me. They tortured the women in the whorehosue that we stayed in. _

"They hurt me," Satine responded calmly. "So I hurt them back."

**~Lys, Nine Years Ago~**

"_You must think of the child," her friend, Marei advised as Satine craddled the tiny baby in her arms. _

_She shook her head. "You must think me selfish for saying this, but I don't care if it was my brother's child...he's mine. He belongs to me. My sweet boy with a heart of gold. That's how I will raise him to be, Marei."_

_Marei, with a solemn expression stated, "Those men are torturing the rest of us in the brothel, Sadie."_

_Yes, it wasn't inventive, but Satine was panicking as the two men whose names were Kyllan and Clatton according to a friend who had sex with them one time, as they never stopped chasing her. Satine gave the women of the brothel the name, Sadie and told the women a story about how her brother bedded her and that this child was the product. She made sure to sound regretful and disgusted whenever she talked about her past. _

_Satine had no choice, but to trust these women for now as she rested. _

"_Have you got a name for him yet," Marei asked. _

_Satine shook her head. "I don't know what name should fit him. I want so much for him."_

"_I know a man," Marei began softly. "He would grow up with the best education out there. Learn to read properly. Fight. Live, Sadie."_

"_Like a highborn family," Satine questioned curiously. _

"_Something like that, yes."_

_She shook her head, remembering Westeros and her own family. "It's impossible for a highborn male to be compassionate and merciful. I've only known one man and even then he broke his vows to his wife."_

_Marei shook her head. "Perhaps, your son can be different. He may not be able to change the world, but maybe he can mold it into a better one. Life in Lys is as perfect as life can get here, but there are slaves here...we are treated well, but I want to leave here someday."_

"_Where?"_

"_Westeros. The Seven Kingdoms, oh how delightful they seem. Well before the war I mean," Marei said with excitement as she held a book to her chest. "My books tell of the great stories from there. Westeros seems to have the best and most exciting history. Lys is beautiful boring in my opinion."_

_Satine smiled. "I'm sure your dreams will come true. What of this family?"_

"_They are nicest people I've ever met. Fair." Marei said. "Give me your child tonight and I will take him to them. They are kind people, Sadie. People over here no notion of kindness, but they are different. They ooze it."_

_Satine chuckled and looked down into the eyes of her son who had emerald eyes with a swirl of gold in them. His face was gazing up at her, his cheeks mushed up together when he smiled. Chubby little cheeks, Satine thought with a smile. She bent her head and smelled the honey scent in his hair. "Oh, my sweet boy, you will have a heart of gold someday...I love you so much, no matter who you become or who your family is, I will always love you. You can't understand me, but know that I want to give you a chance at a good and happy life even if I am not inside of it."_

_Satine started to sob as her arms released him into Marei's hands. She heard the door shut behind her a moment later. Hot tears crawled down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, gripping her chest in pain at the loss of her child. It hurt her because two strangers would be her son's mother and father. He wouldn't give her a second thought. She would be lost and forgotten to him._

_Perhaps though it is the best that he does not know that he is a Lannister, Satine thought with sorrow. He would not want the world on his shoulders if he were to find out that he was House Lannister's one true heir. He's a pureblood, just like the Targaryens. _

Satine came out of her thoughts about her son when she and Oberyn walked back into the wedding feast outside, seeing five dwarves dressed as the five kings. Her fists curled as she saw half of the people laughing while the other looked uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed furiously as she saw the dwarves pretend to kill each other. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands when they "cut" off Robb Stark's head and played around with it. She had a disgusting expression on her face as she moved to stride forward, btu Oberyn's hand stopped her.

"You must not interfere," Oberyn advised lowly, glancing around to make sure no one saw them.

"He's right," Ellaria Sand agreed as she came to stand beside them. "Long time no see, Satine."

"I'm surprised that it took us this long to cross paths," Satine told her with a smirk.

"Well, Oberyn likes to spend most of his time pining away for you," Ellaria snapped with a chuckle. "I do not mind sharing him, but do you? I think you are the kind of person that's greedy, much like your family-"

"Don't presume that you know anything about me, Ellaria," Satine cut her off saying and Oberyn stepped closer.

"Satine, Ellaria," he warned. "We are in the eyes of our enemies. Ellaria, she is on our side and we all fight for the same goal."

"The only one in my family that I care for the most is my brother, Tyrion, now the rest of them...they are my family, but they crossed the line by letting Joffrey rule a kingdom. They gave a psychotic child a crown and look what happened," Satine spoke to them in a low voice. "They destroyed everything good and innocent."

They watched Satine storm away from them and towards her family's table. Oberyn turned to Ellaria who had a smile on her face. "Was that necessary?"

"I like her. I like ruffling her feathers-well, her lion's fur actually." Ellaria mused.

"So you're not angry?"

"Not at all, my love, she's a challenge that one," Ellaria stated with a large grin. "I hope she stays this time. I may have fun here after all."

"And I am not fun."

"You know me? I live for the excitement you bring," Ellaria replied before Oberyn kissed her passionately.

Satine watched with curious eyes as Joffrey applauded, "Well fought. Well fought. Here you are. Champion's purse. Though you're not the champion yet, are you? A true champion defeats all the challengers. Surely there are others out there who still dare to challenge my reign."

Joffrey looked around and spotted Satine and called out to her, "Aunt! You look so lonely over there. Come, sit with your family...unless you don't like your king."

Everyone looked at her with curious eyes as she picked up her dress and walked towards her family. "Of course not, Your Grace. I love my family with all of my heart. I came back here for my family."

"So you say," Joffrey shrugged away and grabbed her hand when she walked past him. "I think it's about time you have a husband, dear aunt for I fear your looks may fade away."

Satine growled softly as Joffrey dragged her forward to the head of the table and announced, "Another wedding then! Any man who can defeat my lovely aunt may have her hand in marriage! I say that anyone who can tame her is certainly worthy of such!"

Everyone in the crowd started to laugh as no one came to fight her and Joffrey mused, "Oh, well, I guess you are not a great beauty as the tales said you were. A pity your beauty has faded away, aunt. I heard that you let many men take you, how many bastards have you had? Ten? Twelve? Fourteen? The Lannister Spinster is what they will call you."

Satine turned to her repulsive nephew, saying, "And the Bastard King is what they call you behind your back, nephew. I don't care if I marry for every man that I have met here is repulsive!"

Joffrey was red face as he yelled, "How dare you-"

Satine ripped her arm away as she continued, "No one would dare to fight me either, nephew because they would lose their heads, balls, and cock all in one swing of my sword. I don't care about my fucking looks! So go ahead, have your men fight me or you can fight me yourself? I heard of your _amazing _performance on the battlefield. Teach me a lesson, Your Grace, fight me..fight. Me. Now!"

Silence travelled everywhere in the wedding party as they all watched the battle. Joffrey frowned before he smiled, calling, "Uncle. How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume or a wooden sword. Do you challenge my reign?"

"One taste of combat was enough for me, Your Grace. I would like to keep what remains of my face.

I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of battle.

I speak as a firsthand witness. Climb down from the high table with your new Valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful, though," Tyrion warned as he pointed to the dwarf dressed as Joffrey. "This one is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night."

Joffrey walked to Tyrion with his wine as he poured it onto Tyrion's head. Cersei smiled proudly and Satine huffed angrily at her expression. Cersei glared at her as Tyrion said, "A fine vintage. Shame that it spilled."

"It did not spill," Joffrey countered with an irritated expression. Satine smirked because she knew that Tyrion was trying to push his buttons and show no concern for Joffrey's attacks. Tyrion looked to her and winked like the older brother that he was.

He always insisted on protecting me, Satine thought and saw Jaime move forward, forcing her back as she was walking to Cersei with an angry expression on her face.

"My love, come back to me," Margaery called to him, her voice dripping with sweetness. Olenna Tyrell watched Satine with curious eyes and then looked to the wine on the floor. "It's time for my father's toast."

Joffrey scoffed. "Well, how does he expect me to toast without wine? Uncle, you can be my cupbearer seeing as you're too cowardly to fight."

"Your Grace does me a great honor."

"It's not meant as an honor.," Joffrey snapped in irritation, his face angry though Tyrion's facial expression was dead. "Bring me my goblet."

Tyrion stood and went to get the cup, but Joffrey dropped it causing the crowd to slightly laugh as Tyrion tried to look for it. Sansa bent down and retrieved the cup, handing it wordlessly over to Tyrion.

Joffrey glanced down at the goblet. "What good is an empty cup? Fill it."

Tyrion filled it quietly and handed it to him. "Kneel."

Tyrion with a dead expression on his face did not kneel, the crowd was in shock silence as they watched the "battle" and stubbornness of her brother.

Joffrey stopped smiling as he repeated, "Kneel before your king."

Tyrion did not kneel again. He simply looked up at Joffrey and into his eyes. Joffrey was persistent as he said again, "Kneel."

Tyrion did not obey yet again. He couldn't. It was as if his knees would not let him.

"I said kneel!" Joffrey howled and Tyrion only watched him with determined eyes.

Margaery shot up to her feet, quickly yelling out, "Look, the pie!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Joffrey looked away as Tyrion walked away to Sansa. His blade sliced through the pie as pigeons came flying out of it.

"Why did you stop me," Satine asked her brother furiously.

"I'm protecting you, Satine. This is not your fight," Jaime replied.

"Tyrion is," she countered.

Just as Tyrion and Sansa were standing up and presuming to leave the wedding early, Joffrey called out again, "Uncle. Where are you going? You're my cupbearer, remember?"

"I thought I might change out of these wet clothes, Your Grace."

"No, no, no. No, you're perfect the way you are. Serve me my wine," Joffrey commanded as Tyrion went back to the table and poured some wine. "Well, hurry up. This pie is dry. Mm, good. Needs washing down."

"If it please Your Grace, Lady Sansa is very tired."

"No," Joffrey said before taking another sip. "No, you'll wait here un-"

Joffrey started to cough as Tyrion questioned, "Your Grace?"

"It's nothing."

Joffrey kept on coughing and it became worse by the moment as a frightened look came into his eyes as he gripped his throat. Margaery yelled, "He's choking!"

Olenna order the men furiously, "Help the poor boy. Idiots, help your king."

Both Jaime and Cersei ran towards Joffrey who fell to the floor as no one helped him. " Joffrey! Joffrey! Help him! Someone help him!"

Cersei held her son in her arms as she cried, "Joffrey. Please, Joffrey. Joffrey, what is it? Help him! My son."

Satine watched as Cersei scream as her son's face turned completely purple with blood coming out of his nose, ears, and eyes. His mouth foamed and Satine knew that he had been poisoned. Joffrey was a horrific sight to behold as he lifted up a bloody hand and pointed to Satine and Tyrion. He kept on clawing at his throat as he looked to Cersei for help, mixed tears and blood coming out of his eyes.

"He's gone," Jaime whispered as Joffrey's terror filled eyes died.

Cersei sobbed and she screamed, "Our king is gone. He did this-they did this! They poisoned my son, your king. Take them both! Take them! Take them! Take them!"

Tyrion spoke out quickly, "Take me, not Satine!"

Satine kicked the men away from her and shoved the dagger she hid under her dress into one of their throats, her father screamed orders in the background. Satine danced on the tables with the men as she ran across them, ripping away her skirts, leaving her in a corset and a underskirt. Her hair came apart as she flew across the men, grabbing onto the one of the flags hanging in the air. She glanced behind her, seeing Tyrion being dragged away and both Jaime and Oberyn running after her. Satine jumped off of the stone ledge and went to the sea as close as she could be before she dived into the waters of the Narrow Sea, barely missing the rocks as they nicked the skin on her thigh.

Jaime and Oberyn searched for her body and found nothing.

**~Lys, Present~**

Daenerys looked down at the young boy as she asked Jorah, "Who is this?"

"I am the Prince of Lys," he answered, surprising her entire company. "I hear you want Meereen."

"I thought that there were no princes."

"The Free Cities are complicated. I am from House Rogare and we took Lys because we are the wealthiest there. My family will help you, Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

"Why?" She asked. "You are only a boy."

"I may be small, but I cast a very large shadow," he spoke. "I believe in the same thing you do. There should be no such thing as slavery. I strive for peace just as you do."

Daenerys examined him carefully. "How old are you?"

"Does it matter? All you need to know about me are three things: we have the same beliefs, I am different, and my name is Prince Drazenko Rogare of Lys."

He had hair as golden as the sun and his eyes were emerald with swirls of gold in them. _For a young boy, he was quite beautiful and very polite,_ Dany noted. He stood up straight and nodded to her men. "I am a man of my word, that is what I believe in. I wish to do more than just sit quietly on my throne like some spoiled idiot, Your Grace."

They all smiled at the fierceness in the boy's voice and looked to Daenerys who responded, "We will see, Prince Drazenko."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! Sorry for the long wait, but I forgot what I wanted to do for this story and I wrote it down and didn't know where I put it, but it was so good honestly. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	19. The Crone

Satine lifted herself out of the cold water, her dress clinging to her body as someone said, "Well, that is a sight I'll never forget."

She looked up at Bronx with a fierce glare as she stood up straight on the rocks. She knew that it was foolish to stay close, but she knew that all of them would not expect her to do that. She had to be clever right now. Bronn stepped forward with a grin.

"How about you give me a kiss and I'll keep my mouth shut."

Satine tilted her head to the side for a moment before she brought her fist straight into his nose. Bronn groaned in pain, muttering curses under his breath as he wiggled his nose.

"Shit. You have above right hook," he said. "I was only joking about the kiss...unless of course-"

Bronn stopped and held his sword out as she made a move to hit him again. He pointed the tip to her bleeding thigh. "You've been hurt, my lady."

"What happened to Tyrion?"

Bronn sighed. "He's a quite a big mess. Your sister plans to execute him as soon as she can. You too. You ran though."

Satine gripped the blade underneath her dress as she sat down on the rocks. "I did. What happened to Jaime and Oberyn?"

"How long have you been swimming for?"

"A couple of hours then I hid before going back to the waters. Tell me about my brother and the viper," she commanded which caused Bronn to grin.

"Who the fuck knows? I'm leaving anyways so it doesn't matter to me."

In a flash, Satine had her blade shoved up against his neck as she seethed, "One move. One move and I'll let my blade just slip through. It would be so easy. You betrayed my brother."

Bronn told her, "Wait. I didn't...I'm a paid knight. I like your brother, but-"

Satine scoffed in disgust as she pushed him away from her. "But now he's poor and about to executed so why bother, right? Gods, I really…I'm going to free my brother."

"Not while your family wants your head, Little Miss Perfect," Bronn reminded her as he touched a wet piece of her blonde hair.

Satine raised an elegant eyebrow at him before she broke his arm, smiling widely. Bronn groaned in pain as he held his arm carefully to his chest. "I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. The difference between me and the rest of you is that I actually give a shit about doing the right thing and I own up to things. I don't hide. I don't lie. I take responsibility. I grew up."

With that, Satine turned around and walked away from Bronn, but not before warning him, "Touch my hair again and I take a limb. Trust me, it'll be something that you will dearly miss."

When Bronn went to catch her, Satine had vanished into thin air. He tried to search for the woman, but found nothing.

Satine moved through the underground tunnels underneath the keep, she passed the dragons skulls, wondering why they never destroyed them. She would have if she hated a family so much. _I would kill the krakens, stags, lions, wolves, dogs, stars, suns, roses, fish,_ she repeated in her head. _I would kill the things that represented the people who hurt someone that I love...I guess I would have to kill lions._

Satine traveled further into the city, her feet hurting, but she didn't mind the pain. She had to get somewhere safe and if she left then she would be leaving Tyrion. She had to find a way for him to get out of Westeros. Everything he ever had is now tarnished because of their sister, she ruined everything. She poisoned every thought in every man and the future of Tyrion. Cersei knew this too.

Satine opened the gate and found a secret passageway directly leading from the cells to the docks. A clever smirk appeared on her face as she ripped a pieces of her underdress off and started to tie a piece to a hidden spot which led a path from the cells to the docks. She went to the Sept which held robes for the silent sisters. She grabbed them and put them on before traveling to the cells. Everyone ignored her as she passed through the halls, getting out of her way whenever she came towards them. She went inside of the cells, bowing her head away from everyone who dared to look at her.

She followed the rusty old stones on the floor which led to Tyrion's cell. The guard at his cell door looked questionably at her, saying, "State your purpose. You're not supposed-"

Satine quickly snapped his neck before grabbing the keys and opening the door. She took off her hood as she stepped inside. She froze when she saw Oberyn talking to Tyrion who looked past her and at the now dead guard.

"Oh good, you killed a guard for me. I'm assuming you're here to help me escape," Tyrion mused. He looked to Oberyn with a satisfied grin on his face. "Like I said before, Prince Oberyn, Satine would never betray me. As you can see for yourself by her being here and killing the guard that she always planned to come back for me."

"She's guilty," Oberyn stated. "Acts of a guilty conscience."

Satine scoffed. "I would do anything for Tyrion. I didn't do it and neither did he. The real murderer suspected that this would exactly happen if they blamed it on us. Sansa, Tyrion, and I are only ones in Westeros who probably had as much motive as to end his life."

Oberyn raised an eyebrow, inquiring, "If the Stark girl did not do it then who did?"

"Joffrey's hurt a lot of people," Tyrion replied to the obvious. "He caused a mob in just three words. Must be a record and besides, the boy was on his way into becoming the Mad King The Second."

Satine nodded. "Oberyn you saw this and how could I kill him? I don't kill family no matter how much I want to. I know myself and I know if it ever came down to killing any one of those bastards then I could never do it...but-"

"That's all changed now," Oberyn finished with a knowing look. "They plan to execute both you and your favorite brother gleefully."

"Just me actually," Tyrion revealed, disappointment and hate in his voice.

"What?" Satine gasped as she bent down near her brother. "Tyrion-"

"Don't." He cut her off with a firm voice. "We've always known that out of the four of us, you were always father's favorite child. Go back to the keep. I can't speak for Oberyn, but I will keep my mouth shut about your plans to help me escape, but you can still be free. So go, sister. Leave me and get away from this place. You did better without us in your life."

Satine sighed then sat beside him on the cell floor as Oberyn watched the siblings with great interest. "No. I'm not leaving. I left before and you almost died by our sister and father's hand. I can't. I'm too deep in this damned game. I'm not leaving until I know that you're safe."

Turpin chuckled mirthlessly. "I don't need saving-"

"Yes, you do. You're gonna need a champion, brother. I will testify for you. I want to be your champion. Jaime trained me and I was trained by many others after him and I was barely a girl then. I survived. I can do this."

"How do you know that it will come down to a fight," Oberyn questioned.

Satine smiled sadly. "You know my father and my sister are exactly like. This is the perfect way to get rid of Tyrion and they're not gonna let that slip through their fingers like sand, Martell. They will even pay people to push my brother into a bad light. Everyone will turn against him. This is Westeros. Anything can be achieved with just a little bit of gold and blood."

Oberyn nodded. "True. Your family's motto."

Satine turned back to Tyrion. "I won't leave you. I will get you out of here."

"What if they find me guilty," Tyrion questioned. "Which will no doubt happen, you know?"

"I will get you out of here," Satine told him with a firm voice, her eyes steady and fierce.

Tyrion shrugged, noting, "You always were such a good person to me. They might hurt you, Satine."

"I've been through worse," she replied. "I can take it. Who else can testify for you."

"I sent my squire away for protection, they won't let Bronn see me-"

"When I came to get you, he approached me-I think Cersei got to him," Satine responded to him with a smirk. "He wanted a kiss for his silence."

"Oh Gods, did you kill him," Tyrion asked.

"I hope she did," Oberyn muttered.

"A couple of broken limbs here and there," she told Tyrion then turned to Oberyn. "Believe me, I wanted to kill him."

Oberyn laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that. Come with me, Satine, I will take you back."

Satine sighed and raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to learn, Martell, that I don't need protection."

"I know," he answered. "I need it for me."

Satine nodded and they both walked out of the cell as she told her brother, "Do not lose hope, Tyrion. I will get you out of here...even if I have to plan another escape."

Oberyn and Satine walked to the keep where her father was staying. Oberyn was amused the entire time that they walked to the tower as she held her head up high. Satine took a deep breath and prayed to the Crone for guidance and not to cause violence. Oberyn quickly led her suddenly out of the keep.

"Where are we going?" She inquired. "I thought we were going to my father's."

"Not yet, Satine. Make him come to you. I am staying Littlefinger's old brothel, I think that you should stay with me."

"Why is that?"

"Because the moment you step into your chambers, the queen will have an assassin waiting there for you to cut your throat."

"And you think that I can't take them, right?"

"I think that you can take one, but not an entire army. It is wise to remember your own strength, Satine," Oberyn reminded her. "It might save you someday."

Satine chuckled and shook her head. "Maybe you're wrong. Maybe I am strong enough. Like I said before, Oberyn, I've faced worse before. I thought my family was bad, but my adventures just show that you can be surprised by just about anything these days."

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! HOLY CRAP! 600 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY! AH! I had to update when I saw that number because this story just became the second story to have the most follows, the first being my other GOT which is The Rose in the North. I will update that one too, so wait until like Thursday maybe or tomorrow. **

**I am so thankful that you guys love this story and love Satine and are still with me even though I update as often as I do my other stories. It just has to do with inspiration and it is really tough planning out everyone's response to something and making everything fit because I want every reader to feel as if there was another child of Tywin this is how the world would be affected and how they could act! So keep reading and I'll keep updating.**

**Next chapter: The Stranger which is the last arc of the seven gods chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


	20. The Stranger

Satine and Oberyn stepped into the brothel together as everyone watched them carefully. Satine could feel all of their eyes especially the eyes of people she knew worked for her sister and father.

She jumped a little when Oberyn grabbed her hand, smirking. "I won't bite."

She scoffed. "You say that now, but I know that you're a vicious snake."

Oberyn laughed as he led her to a room in a back. There hardly wasn't any sort of light in the room as they walked in. Satine glanced around the room, seeing that there was only one bed except for a lounge chair that hardly seemed sleepable for any man.

"One bed," she noted.

"We must share then," Oberyn mused.

Satine rolled her eyes. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"So would you too, my lady."

Satine scoffed and then said, "Do I have to wear the clothes that those women wear? I may be a little demon, but I have dignity. Although if I wear less then I will be quicker, but I'm not that tempted to do so."

"Why not? Your family already fears for your reputation. I've never heard of a highborn lady such as yourself, leaving her family, and training with the best and most fearful warriors of this world."

"To be the best, you must learn from the best and the worse actually," Satine told him. "This is what I have learned from all of them. I was in a great deal of pain most of the time."

"Ah," Oberyn drawled out. "Pain makes you better, does it not? It teaches you to not to make the same mistake again, your mind remembers the pain."

Sartine smiled. "I agree."

"Why did you agree to stay with me?"

She shrugged. "I feel most unwelcome at home. If I were to return then I would surely be trapped forever with only my memories to serve me."

"I would suggest leaving then."

Satine eyed him as she inquired, "To where then? I've seen almost everything. What else could I learn?"

"Dorne. You could come back with me."

Satine let out a heavy breath as she replied carefully, "Whatever you are feeling for me is impossible to achieve."

"They said the same thing about you becoming one of the best fighters yet I was told yourself that you defeated Khal Morgo, a known Dothraki warlord who gained more men in his khalasar than any Dothraki," Oberyn said, shocking her.

Her brows furrowed in quick distress as she questioned, "Wait, how did you know that? I never told-"

"Lord Tywin likes to brag about you, Satine," Oberyn answered. "He told everyone that you were across the Narrow Sea, fighting in your house's name."

She rolled her eyes. "That would explain why for many years, every assassin, warrior, and killer known to man would try to kill me."

"I wouldn't blame your father for everyone wanting to kill you. I would want to kill you too."

Satine laughed. "Is that why I am here? For you to achieve your goal in life?"

"Seven hells, you caught me," Oberyn mused. "What will you do with me now that you know of my great plans?"

Oberyn stepped closer to her until they could feel one another's breath on their cheeks. Oberyn gazed at her from above as his hand moved a piece of her hair away from her face. Satine refused to look at him in the eyes at first so she kept her emerald green eyes on his chest. As he caressed her cheek gently, Satine's fingers touched the sun symbols pinned onto his coat.

"Oberyn, why did you kiss me...not once, but twice when you and I were in the woods together?"

Oberyn was silent as he ran his lips across the side of her face before settling on her neck. "I thought that if I kissed you then I would not think anymore of you, beautiful woman. I would be able to put you behind me, but I am a man of passion who does not deny the touch of it."

"Do you think that I killed Joffrey? That Tyrion did?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I should not underestimate you nor your brother,"Oberyn confessed.

"What could a woman like me do?" She countered mockingly.

Oberyn eyed her as he gave her a smile. "Everything."

Satine felt her back hit the silk sheets of the bed behind her with Oberyn on top of her. She felt his hands all over her body as he continued to kiss her. Satine cupped his face as she looked up at him and into his eyes which were so dark and black that they almost looked unfathomable. His hands slowly started to unlace the breeches which she wore.

Satine pushed him away when their skins started to touch and she sat up straight, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. "We can't."

Oberyn moved her golden hair to the side as he kissed her neck from behind. "Who says so?"

"I do," Tywin stated coldly as he stood in the doorway of the room.

Satine shot to her feet as she gulped nervously as she stared at her father. "Father? What are you doing here?"

Tywin walked closer into the room as he responded, "Varys heard a rumor about your relationship to Prince Oberyn. I didn't want to believe them so I came here only to discover you and him in a whorehouse, acting like a whore. Everyone knows, Satine."

"I don't care," she seethed angrily. "Do you honestly think that I care or have cared what any of you thought of me? I ran away and fucked men just like Oberyn because I wanted to and it felt good! My reputation was already tainted when I saw Cersei fucking Jaime and I had you as a father-"

Tywin striked Satine across the face which caused Oberyn to shoot off of the bed and come to her aid, but her hand on his chest stopped him. Satine's cheek was an angry red color as she looked at her father with cold eyes. "How rude of you, Lord Tywin. I wasn't finished yet, father, telling you of your sins."

Satine stood up straight as she continued, "I was tainted the moment your own precious golden son kissed me more than once. He took my innocence. I vowed from the moment that I left Westeros that I would not anyone or anything such as you or pain ever be a weakness. I have been whipped, burned, hit, spit at, dragged through the blazing sun of the Red Waste, called horrible names, my bones broken then put back together only to be broken again, and have had to fuck a Dothraki just so his khalasar wouldn't be given the chance to do it a million times. Do you honestly think that you striking me would frighten me into submission, _father_?"

When Tywin raised his hand to strike her again, Satine quickly caught his wrist in her hand with a vine-like grip. "I would be careful of me, father. I will fight for Tyrion and be his champion because the only way this ridiculous trial will end is in death. I won't let you take another loved one away from me."

Satine threw his hand away from her as she stepped around him, glaring straight ahead as she stormed away. Everyone looked at her in shock as she passed them since no one would have ever dared to talk back to the Great Tywin Lannister like she had.

As she stepped outside, she took in the fresh air. Her heart beat quickly as she glanced around. Satine walked down the crowded streets as she noticed an uproar occur. She paused as she saw a large man who looked like a baker hold the skinny arm of a boy who looked barely to be the age of eight with blonde hair. Satine froze as she saw the man lift up a cleaver, Satine knew that he was going to chop the boy's hand off for most likely ran over to them and stopped the cleaver from cutting the boy's hand off.

"How dare you-" the baker began to yell until he saw who he was talking to. He bowed as he greeted, "Lady Satine Lannister, I did not know it was you. Forgive me."

"What did the boy steal?" She asked.

"Bread, m'lady."

"How much?"

"A loaf."

"Why did you do it?" Satine asked the boy.

The boy did not answer her as he turned his eyes to the ground as the baker held onto his skinny arm. Satine sighed. "Let him go."

"What? But, m'lady-"

"But nothing," she snapped. "I will pay you ten gold dragons if you give him to me, fifteen to keep your mouth shut."

The baker's eyes lit up and nodded as she handed him fifteen gold dragons before she grabbed the boy and sat him down on a ledge in the alleyway. "What is your name, boy? You can tell me, I'm not like them. I promise."

The boy looked up at her before muttering, "Bennard, m'lady. Ben for short."

"Ben." Satine smiled gently at him. "How old are you?"

"I'll be nine in a moon."

"Do you have a mother or a father or someone to take care of you?"

Ben shook his head. "No, m'lady. They died maybe. I don't kno'."

Satine nodded as she frowned. "Would you like to live with me?"

"Why?"

"You remind me of someone that I lost. Also I don't want to see your hands cut off ever again or any other part. I promise that no one will hurt you. I'll protect you. Would you like that?"

Ben shrugged. "Why? Why are you bein' nice to me? No one's ever been this nice to me before. Everyone says I'm strange because I like to read."

"You are not strange, Ben. I suppose I am doing this because you have no one and neither do I. Empathy is a weakness of mine."

"Me too."

Satine chuckled as she gestured for him to follow her. "You must be careful while you're in my care. Many will want to hurt you and me."

"I won't let them, m'lady."

"You can call me Satine," she told him. "I am not a lady."

"Okay, Satine. I heard that the castle has one of the largest libraries in the world."

"Well, yes, but the largest one is-"

"Is in The Citadel," Ben said with excitement. Satine laughed as she saw him give her a wide smile that showed only a large gap between his two front teeth and freckles framed his cheeks as well. "I know that. I want to visit there, but I am too lowly to do that."

"That's not true. I'll take you there."

Ben looked at her in confusion. "But girls can't go in there."

"They will try to stop me, but Ben, I will tell you this only once," Satine began to tell him. "Never let anything stop you from what you let the world tell you that you can't do something because nothing is impossible. They said that I will never fight. When I did just that, they said that I will never be the best. I proved them all wrong and you can too."

Ben nodded with a wide grin as they walked into the brothel. "Can I read the books in the castle?"

"You can read whatever you like, Ben."

* * *

**~Two years ago, Vaes Khadokh~**

_Satine watched the flames grown throughout the Dothraki camp. She sighed with relief that her plan came through. It was finally over, she thought, I can go back to Lys or somewhere else. She thought it fitting that corpses filled the city as she looked at all the dead bodies of the Khalasar which she had come to despise more than anything. _

_She could still feel the whips she received when she was struck down by the men when they defeated her once again. Khal Morgo was displeased with her constantly, he grew more brutal with her especially when she didn't know something about Westeros. He would blame her and threaten her. Then they would train where he taught her to never fear death or show your enemy any kind of weakness. Satine was beaten into being fearless and ruthless when she fought. Khal Morgo forced her to kill a man she had defeated in battle, but she could not do it at first until she felt a whip at her back. _

_He told her that she needed more scars to show her strength, but Satine only held a few of them, not all thank the Gods. Satine looked coldly at the burnings tents and the screams of the people. She made a vow to never harm children which was why she had to do what she did. _

_She struck the men with her sword while they were planning to invade Westeros. Khal Morgo was nowhere to be found though. Satine searched for him, but he wasn't found. She wondered if he ran, but then thought against it since she knew better. _

_Even as she watched everything come to ashes, every man of the khalasar who would spit, crack their whip at her, or scar her body turned into nothing, but ash. The idea gave her pleasure in a way, they wouldn't do this to another person again. She knew that there were more out there. _

_Satine turned around and walked away from the smell of burning flesh and cloth. _

_Satine gasped as she was struck to the ground by something heavy which caught her breath in her chest. She gasped for air as her chest constricted even more when someone kicked her in the ribs then in the back. Khal Morgo stood above her, his face cold, but his eyes were betrayed. _

"_I gave you everything."_

"_You took...everything."_

_Khal Morgo growled. "I did not! You did! You burned my people to the ground."_

_He slammed her body into the ground as he continued in a rageful voice, "They told me not to trust you. They said that you were a snake in the grass,waiting to strike. They were right!"_

_Satine kicked him away from her as she stood on her feet, unsheathing her sword. "You raped me and abused me every single day. I hate you."_

"_And I loved you." Khal Morgo said before he charged forward, swinging his axe over her head. She ducked and rolled away as he brought it down onto the ground, nearly missing her head. _

"_I WAS YOUR PRISONER! YOU CAN'T LOVE ME! YOU CAN'T LOVE ANYONE!"_

_Satine roared as she swung her sword and cut his stomach. He stumbled away, not showing weakness to her as his wound started to spill blood and he became pale. Satine charged towards him, ducking as he slammed his axe towards her before she elbowed him in the face and sliced his knees. Satine then cut off his hand which the axe in it as he was forced to kneel to the ground due to his wounds. He was incredibly weakened, but he wouldn't allow himself to show her true state. _

_Satine kicked away the weapon as she looked into his eyes as she told him, "May you never ride into the Night Lands with your ancestors, Khal Morgo."_

_Satine went behind him and stuck the sword into his back. She watched him for a moment as he twitched before she turned around and walked away with limp. She hissed in pain as she found his dagger stuck in her thigh. She limped away as fast as she could, her eyelids faltering as she continued on. She took out the dagger as she fell against a rock, the blood poured out as she quickly tried to tighten the wound together to keep the blood in. _

_She watched the smoke lift up into the skies as she felt her eyes close on their accord._

* * *

Satine stared at Oberyn's surprised face as he questioned, "You can't be serious?"

Satine looked over at Ben who was busy reading a book he found on the table in the corner. "Oberyn, he had no one. I mean no one wanted him and would accept him. He would've been condemned to the life a cripple just because he was hungry and had no money."

"This is the tale for everyone in the Capital. Why this one?"

"Because he was the first who crossed my path," Satine answered. "He's staying. He's just a boy."

"He could be a spy for all you know."

Satine growled, "I don't care. He's staying."

"Satine-"

"I. Don't. Care." Satine and Oberyn glared at one another. "Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. Goodbye, Oberyn. Let's go the castle, Ben."

Ben carried the book as he held it to his chest, giving Oberyn a look before he followed Satine out of the room. Satine ignored Oberyn calling her name as she walked out of the brothel and towards the castle.

"How did you learn how to read?" Satine asked Ben.

Ben looked up at her as he told her, "I learned from someone kind to me once...but he is dead now."

"I am sorry for that."

She held her head up as she walked through that gates of the castle as everyone looked at her and started to talk in furious whispers especially when they saw Ben walking beside her. He paid them no mind as he smiled widely, glancing all around him. His head nearly fell off as his head went back and forth, watching everything and everyone as they passed them.

Satine did not care for their talk or their looks, she had grown tired of the politics that were thrown at her. She knew that her family had not changed one bit. She was right and yet that this revelation disappointed her greatly. Doran gave her a duty and that was to protect Oberyn from her family. So she would do exactly that, things before didn't seem clear as she had great love for her family and thought that they would love her as well, but that all changed now.

Satine now knew where her allies lied and that was with Tyrion, Ben, House Martell, House Stark, House Baratheon, House Arryn...anyone who stood against her family who always shared cruel intentions for anyone who came across them, she would stand by their side always now.

Satine knew that she could never go back as she passed the Sept of Baelor where the statue of the Stranger stared at her when they passed by it.

**TBC…**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I hoped you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time...**


End file.
